Purpose
by nrbuer
Summary: Disillusioned and confused about his place in the world. Finn is offered the chance to start over in a new place with those who were long thought to be all but extinct. Will this new home be permanent for him and can he really forget about OOO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, wish I did though**

Chapter 1: New Acquaintances

Finn POV

"Why is my purpose in life anymore?" I thought. "Cause it looks like every Kingdom out there doesn't need me anymore. The Fire Kingdom doesn't need me since they have Cinnamon Bun and I recently discovered that the Candy Kingdom doesn't really need either me since I found out that Rattleballs has been secretly serving as the Candy Kingdoms secret Knight. There wasn't even any major threat to OOO ever since The Lich got trapped in the Time Room. Ice King had become Simon again thanks to Betty, so I was no longer needed for that either."

"What am I supposed to do now?" I shouted. "What's left for me in OOO now that they no longer need a Hero."

"Nothing," said a voice I never heard before.

Instantly I jumped back and summoned my grass sword at wherever that voice was coming from.

"Who said that," I yelled.

Stepping out from behind a nearby tree was someone dressed in a blue robe that concealed his face. I defiantly didn't like the looks of that.

"Put the sword away," he said in a calm voice. "I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk."

"I don't know who you even are, so I won't be letting my guard down in front of you. Never trust a stranger is what I was taught."

At that he broke into a fit of laughter all of a sudden.

"What's so funny," I asked slightly annoyed.

"Your respond is all. It was very funny. But lets get back to what I was saying before. I didn't come here to fight, so can you please put the sword away."

"I will not put my sword away, I don't trust strangers."

"Ok then. What will it take to get you to start trusting me. I don't want you to feel hostile towards me."

"You can start by showing me who you are."

"Very well then. Don't be too surprised at what you see Finn."

What I saw though did surprise me greatly, for he was human. He had short black hair and green eyes. His face showed that he was a hardened warrior and he defiantly looked like he could hold his own in battle.

"You're a human like me," I said in utter bewilderment.

"Yes I am. I am a human being."

"I thought there were no other humans then me, Betty, and Simon."

"You thought wrong Finn. There are many more humans. You just never looked anywhere outside of OOO."

"How do you know my name and there are," I said excitedly.

"Yes there are many more humans then just you and me. And who hasn't heard of Finn the Human. Once I heard of you I came here to talk to you. To be honest though, I didn't hear of you until recently. I myself never thought that there were any humans living outside of where I live."

"I see. What is it you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk you into leaving OOO and coming to live with your fellow people."

"What? Leave OOO? Like for how long? A little while right."

"No Finn. Like forever."

"Forever, but I can't do that. I'm The Hero of OOO. They need me."

"It didn't sound like that a few minutes ago. To me it sounded like you are no longer needed to fill that spot. So why stay Finn."

"Because I…" quickly I tried to think of the first thing that came to mind for me that could defend me staying, but I could think of nothing. "What am I still doing here," I told myself. "What's left for me here? OOO no longer needs a Hero, so why stay for a meaningless title. Then I thought of those close to me, yet even they weren't much of a reason to stay. Jake and I had grown apart; I couldn't handle Bubblegum and her secretive nature anymore. Marceline and I were never that close, so that too was nothing. Ice King was no more and now as Simon he had a new life with Betty. Lastly I thought of Flame Princess, but that was the greatest reason of all to leave. I blew it with her and didn't deserve to be with her anymore or even be within her presence. It's why I never went to see her after our last incident together; I am unworthy of even her friendship. I never did anything for her other than cause her to fight Ice King, so dam. I have nothing left here it seems."

"I guess there is no reason to stay here anymore," I said with a painful realization. "Even so, I can't leave just leave and never come back. This is my home; I've been here my whole life."

"Hmm, ok Finn. How about this, you come with me and I will give you the option of being able to return whenever you want. Though I bet you won't want to return after you see what I have to show you."

"I can do that."

"Good," he said happily. "Now then take my hand Finn."

I carefully took his hand not knowing what to expect, only for the world to suddenly disappear and reappear somewhere entirely different.

"Wow," I said at what I saw. It was a bustling looking city full of tons of people. There were huge sky scrapers and other buildings. Even what looked like functional cooler looking cars of those ones I had seen all over OOO. This place looks amazing.

"Like what you see Finn. This is where I live. Welcome to the United Kingdoms of Humanity. We built this place after what you all call the great Mushroom War. We realized that we couldn't continue to survive if we continued to war against one another, so we built this place with what was left of our people. We humans are survivors after all and we always live to thrive for another day."

"Really. So why didn't the Kingdoms of OOO ever know about this place."

"We choose to handle our own business and don't really want others getting involved in what we consider to be our problems. Besides we doubt the other races would react well to knowing that the people who single handedly blew a whole into the world are not only alive, but thriving as well. We worry about how they will react to us. So we choose to keep our existence a secret from them."

"I understand, also could you tell me your name. I never did get to hear it."

"Silly me for forgetting to introduce myself properly. My name Solaris, proud champion of this place and I want you Finn to become the next great champion of Humanity."

"Incredible. What do I have to do to earn such a title."

"Let's start by meeting our ruler."

"What is his name," I asked curiously.

"Her name is Solara and she is my wife Finn."

"So you're also the King as well."

"Only in title Finn, but she is the one who handles most of the political business. She's a strong woman who radiates an aura authority and respect. No one dares mess with her. She is more fit then I to know how to rule this place."

"Sounds like Flame Princess," I thought sadly. Quickly I dismissed that thought not wanting to put myself into a state of depression.

As we walked to meet Solara, I saw many people show great signs of respect towards Solaris and even me a bit. Guess they thought I was someone special for being allowed to be in his presence. I could see many friendly faces as well along with many different stores. I noticed certain clothes stores that sold cool clothes and thought I could use some new clothes. But I could come back here later. When we finally got to the castle I was practically overwhelmed at everything I had already seen and was even more amazed at what I still saw. This place looked very well secured with well-disciplined looking guards who wiled some cool looking swords and some sort of laser gun. As we got to the throne room I didn't know what to expect to happen when we entered, but I sure didn't expect something like this to happen.

Right as we entered someone quickly grabbed Solaris and said "Solaris, I'm so happy your back."

I saw that the person who could no other then be the Queen of this place as well as Solaris's wife was hugging Solaris with a smile on her face. Suddenly she opened her eyes and jumped off of him to quickly straighten herself out.

"I mean, it's about time you got back," she said while trying to hide a blush.

Smiling at her he responded with. "It's good to see you too Solara. It's good to be back."

"Is this Finn, the person you went off to see," she said looking at me.

Immediately I bowed down in front of her not wishing to come off as someone who doesn't acknowledge Royalty.

At that I heard her chuckle at my display of respect. "There's no need to bow. Anyone my husband thinks is worth talking to is more than worthy to talk to me as just another ordinary person. Besides it gets boring not being able to talk to someone who can just act normal with me."

I slowing got up and looked at her to see that she meant what she said. While I still felt small in her presence, I now knew that I could be myself in front of her.

"I am indeed Finn the Human and I am honored to be here."

"So respectful, you must have been around with a lot of high ranking people in your lifetime."

"Yes I have," I said hiding the painful memories of the past.

"Well my husband tells me that you're apparently quite the fighter. He says you might even be worthy enough to take his place as the champion of our beloved nation."

"I don't know if I am worthy of such a thing as that, but I can try."

"That's what I like to hear," she said proudly. "But before we begin to test that out, how about you go check out our Kingdom and see if there's anything you like. I'm also sure my husband would like to help show you around."

"Of course I would. You ok with that Finn."

"Yeah. I could always use a guide so I don't get lost."

"Well then let's go Finn."

"Cool," I said as I walked out to explore a place where I didn't feel like the last human.

**Hello my beloved readers. I have started a new story to give all of you some variety. I hope you like it and think it will be good. Like with the last story, give me any ideas and advice that you have on what you think would make this story better. Well enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did then there would be a lot more humans**

Chapter 2: Thinking

Finn POV

As we walked around exploring the Kingdom, I could see that this place had many different places to go to. There were places were one could buy videogames and videogame consoles, didn't sound as playing on BMO though. There were even nice restaurants, we stopped at one and bought ourselves a nice Pizza for lunch. Next we got to clothes store where I stopped and said that I wanted to get some new clothes.

As I looked around the place, I saw many cool clothes, some with interesting designs on them like a cool demon face or x made of swords. But I decided to settle on a place pair of jeans and a white shirt that I wore a blue hoodie over with a white hood. It was time to try and leave my past behind me and get rid of my old childish polar bear hat. Yet as I tried to throw it away after donning my new clothes, I realized that I couldn't. So instead I put it in my backpack and left to see more of what this place was like.

"This is a nice place," I said to Solaris as we walked around.

"It is, but sometimes it can get pretty violent."

"In what way," I asked.

"There are sometimes violent protests in the streets and even assassination attempts on my wife's life. Others times they even try and kill me in hopes that my death would break her. You wouldn't believe how many loyal guards died in their line of duty or turned out to be spies and would be assassins."

"Sounds pretty terrible. Why does this happen."

"There are those Finn who don't agree with the decisions that my wife has made and because of that some of them react violently to those decisions."

"I see, what are some of these decisions that they don't agree with."

"One of them is what I mentioned before Finn, that we don't allow contact with any of the other species. Some think that we shouldn't be hiding our existence from others and should instead reach out and try to make alliances with them. They think that good can come from sharing knowledge with others."

"And you don't let them do this because of what you said before. You're afraid that the people of OOO will react in fear to knowing that humanity isn't as endangered as they thought."

"Yes Finn, we're afraid of the possibility that war will be started from making contact with them. We aren't willing or ready to take such risks yet Finn. While without a doubt we would win since we have far superior technology and even supernatural powers, we don't know how many lives would be lost in the process. So we chose what is a safe and sure outcome."

"I see what you're saying Solaris, but don't you think that just letting things grow violent like this could also lead to more serious damage then war with OOO."

"What do you mean Finn?"

"What I'm saying is couldn't this difference in opinion lead to something like civil war one day. And unlike war with OOO, this war could be far more dangerous and even deadly. So wouldn't it be better to make contact with OOO instead and thus null one of the reasons for this violence."

He chuckled at my response, but showed that he took what I said seriously. "Smart boy Finn, how did you get to be so smart?"

"I… uh had a lot of time to reflect on what consequences can come from certain actions after… I failed to see the consequences of my own actions."

"You sound like whatever this was, was a painful experience for you. Mind talking about it Finn."

"Sort of. It's in the past and there's nothing I can do to fix it. Better to move on rather than think about what could have been different."

"True, but we can always plan for the future by learning from the past. Always remember what you did Finn less you forget about it and make the same exact mistake one day."

"Well I…" suddenly I was tackled to the ground by Solaris wondering what that was for. It was that I noticed that he was bleeding. "We're under attack," I thought.

"Stay down Finn. I'll handle this."

"I can help," I said.

"No Finn, these people are far more dangerous then what you ever faced. I'll deal with them."

I saw him get up and in his hand materialized a cool looking sword. It was long and looked very durable. It even glowed with powerful looking symbols etched across it. I then saw him use it to deflective some incoming energy attacks right back at their attackers. I heard painful cries coming from where the shots were originating, so I knew it was a direct hit. Then one of them stepped out from hiding wielding his own sword, he could only be the leader of this group.

"I was hoping to end you quickly while you were distracted talking to that kid, but it seems you didn't let your guard down enough. Seems I'll have to do it myself," he said arrogantly.

"You should know that you're not strong enough to beat me."

"We shall see."

With that he charged at Solaris and got into a flow of constant sword slashes at him. They both kept attacking and blocking so fast that it looked like lighting was made every time their swords clashed. Yet I could see that Solaris was starting to lose ground against his attacker.

"Your old Solaris and weak. You're not as powerful as you used to be," he gloated.

"That maybe so," he said through gritted teeth. "But I still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

It was then I saw Solaris let out some sort of blast of energy at his attacker. Whatever it was, it threw the guy all the way into a nearby wall that instantly caved in around him. His attacker was still conscious amazingly, but that didn't matter as another blast was let out that hit him square across the face instantly knocking him out this time. Suddenly some guards came running up to see what was going on.

"Solaris my lord are you alright," they asked.

"Yes I'm fine," he said while trying to hide the pain in his voice. "Just take this guy and his followers away and lock them up."

"Right away," they said as they started to pick the fallen attackers up and drag them away somewhere.

"Are you really ok," I asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine Finn; I've recovered from worse than this believe me."

"I do. Also what was that cool magic you used against those guys anyway," I asked excitedly.

"Ah that, we choose to call it telekinesis or TK for short. It comes from unlocking more percentages of our mind Finn. I can teach it to you if you want."

"Wow really, I would love to do that."

"Don't think it's easy to learn Finn. It will be hard and very demanding. Are you prepared for such a thing?"

"Totally. I can do anything I put my mind to."

"That's the spirit Finn. Let's get back to the castle first so I can patch up and then we can start a bit of training soon afterwards."

"Gotcha," I said excitedly at what I was about to learn.

Jake POV

"Wonder where Finn is," I wondered. "Haven't seen him all day. Where could he possibly be?"

"He's probably out exploring some dungeon," said BMO.

"Yeah he's most likely out adventuring. Wish he told me where he went though. Can't help but worry about him though since he's my little bro."

"You shouldn't worry Jake; he can take care of himself. He's the Hero of OOO after all and you don't earn that title easily."

"Guess I'm just being overprotective. Well I'll talk to him about letting me know where he goes off to for next time when he gets back. I don't want to worry about him and not know where he is at the same time."

"How Finn puts up with a nosy brother like you I'll never understand."

"And you never will BMO. Only bros can understand bro love."

Suddenly the phone rang and I went to answer it to see who it was.

"Hello, who is it."

"Hi Jake, it's me Princess Bubblegum. I need you and Finn to come over to help me with another mission."

"Oh sorry Bubblegum. Finns not here right now."

"Really well where is he."

"I actually don't know where he is. I haven't seen or heard from him all day."

"Hmm, how long exactly has he been gone?"

"Uh, let me think. I guess about since I woke up which would be 8 hours, but we shouldn't worry too much since it hasn't been too long."

"All right, just tell me when he returns. I need to speak with him as soon as possible."

"Will do Princess."

"Good bye Jake."

"Later Bubblegum."

At that I hung up the phone still wondering where Finn could have gone off to.

**So are you all loving this new story of mine so far because if you are then don't stop coming at me with your great reviews and advice. TK now that's a nice power that we humans are said to possess and that's why I'm having it here where humanity is insanely technologically advanced. If you think its dump then I can I guess get rid of it. Well like always tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did then Finn would one day make up with Flame Princess.**

Chapter 3: Lessons

Finn POV

It's been a few days since I started my training with Solaris and since then I have learned a lot. Not just stuff like new fighting skills and how to use telekinesis, but also more about the my people in general.

I remembered then our conversation a few days ago right after Solaris was all patched up and feeling better from the most recent assassination attempt on his life.

Flashback

"Do you know what our greatest power is Finn."

"That telekinesis ability right. That's got to be humanity's greatest power."

"Haha no Finn. While it is indeed a powerful ability that is unique to us, it is actually our mind that is our greatest power."

"Our mind? Why's that," I asked curiously.

"Because it is our mind that has always been what makes us so unique. We humans are creatures of imagination and it is our imagination that allows us to think like no other species has ever thought. We can think outside the box and come up with new and amazing things. While we may not be as naturally strong, fast, or even agile as other species. We have always been the most imaginative of all those who exist."

"Wow, I never thought if it that way."

"The mind is the most powerful thing ever Finn, never forget that. It is even where telekinesis comes from. Our minds are so powerful that the more percentages of our mind that we unlock. The more abilities we gain and the powerful we become. I'm sure that will get you to appreciate the power of the human mind."

"It sure did," I said excitedly.

"Great to hear. Now how about we get started with that training I spoke about."

End Flashback.

"Now Finn remember, all you have to do is imagine the rock floating in the air. Just imagine that you over there holding the rock in the air."

I was doing exactly as he told me but I wasn't able to do it. At best all I was able to do was get it to shake for a few seconds. This was defiantly a lot harder then it looked.

"I just can't seem to get it yet Solaris. I just don't have the gift I guess."

"You do Finn," he said trying to boost my confidence. "It just takes practice is all. How about we take a little break for now."

"Yeah that sounds good. I could use a little nap. Wake me when you think break time is over."

"Alright. Get some good shut eye Finn," he said as I dozed off to dreamland.

As I slept my mind wondered to my memories of Flame Princess. I remembered all the amazing things we did together like how we first met and how back then she was just a shy and innocent girl who was new to the outside world. I then remembered our first dungeon where I showed her that she shouldn't worry about her dad calling her evil. After that I remembered our first kiss and while it was painful and it even almost destroyed the entire world. I would do it all over again just to experience that magical moment again. But then I remembered that it would never happen again because of what I did. Because I had to let my curiosity and selfishness get the better of me and destroy our beautiful relationship. How I wish I could change it. But what's done is done and cannot be undone," I thought sadly. She had a new champion to be by her side and didn't need me anymore. I was nothing to her now but the man who broke her heart and lied to her.

"Flame Princess," I let out in my sleep. "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly I was woken from my painful memories by Solaris screaming something at me. I opened my eyes to see that the rock was floating, but not just the rock. Everything in the entire room was floating from the bookshelf to the chairs, you name it. When I finally came too completely it all dropped. Everything landed with a loud thud and I could tell that some of the stuff broke. What just happened I wondered?

"Finn," said Solaris. "That was incredible. How did you do that?"

"I did that?" I replied in shock.

"Yes Finn you did," he said excitedly.

"But how. I didn't even try to do any of that."

"It must have been from what you were dreaming about Finn. Our emotions affect our powers greatly after all. What where you dreaming about Finn."

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said while trying to hide the pain I felt inside my chest.

"Come on Finn. Nothing good ever comes from not talking about things. You can't keep whatever's bothering you locked up inside like this. Talk to me Finn."

"No," I screamed. "You wouldn't understand since you don't know what it's like to not be with the one you love. You are married to a beautiful and strong women and thus don't know what it's like to not be with the one who holds your heart in their hands. You don't know what it's like to hurt someone you love and lose it all because of it."

Instantly I felt a hand slap me right across the face. I went tumbling back a bit and then looked up to see a very angry looking Solaris.

"Don't tell me I don't know what it's like to feel heartbroken," he shouted. "I know perfectly well what it's like Finn. You think my heart has never been broken before. Well it has Finn and I don't let it bring be down. I have experienced it first hand from the very women whom I am married to now, but did I let that destroy me?"

I could only stare at him with what he said. Seeing this he continued talking.

"No I didn't Finn. I didn't let it destroy who I was. And I didn't let it destroy my relationship with her. I too hurt someone that I love dearly, but I never gave up on her because of it and in the end she never gave up on me. I focused on becoming someone worthy of her love and attention Finn. I didn't choose let myself drown in despair as you seem to be doing right now. So it's time you man up and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Yes sir," I said calmly.

"Good, now it time to get back to training."

With that I got back to training and focusing on growing my new skills. Yet I also at the same time felt a new sense of purpose. He was right, I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself and instead focus on becoming someone worthy of Flame Princess's attention.

"Thank you for that Solaris," I said to him happily.

"Anytime Finn," he said back smiling. "Anytime."

Jake POV

"Where in the world is Finn," I yelled. "He's been gone for days and hasn't even sent me a letter or something telling me that he's alright. Where could he possibly be and is he even alright."

"Calm down Jake," said Princess Bubblegum. "I'm sure Finn is alright."

"But what if he isn't. What if he has been killed by some dungeon trap or guardian? What if The Lich escaped and is slowing torturing him as some sort of sick revenge."

"Jake," she yelled. "All that stuff you just said is crazy. There's no one any of that could have happen, especially the last one."

"Then what else could be going on," I cried. "Where could Finn possibly be for this long without something bad having happened to him."

"I don't know Jake, but crying over it isn't helping. Right now we need to be calm and think of some sort of way to find Finn."

"What could we possibly do, send out some search team to look for him."

"No that would be the worst case scenario. The last thing we need is all the other Kingdoms finding out that Finn is missing, especially those who would cause trouble at such news."

"Then what else can we do Bubblegum."

"Well," she said nervously. "There is one other way."

"What," I shouted. "Spill it."

"A while ago I secretly put a tracking chip into Finn for something like this. We can use that to find out where Finn is."

"When did you do this," I asked wide eyed. "And does Finn know about this.

"No he doesn't know about this and I did this when you, Finn, and Marceline got lost in that cave looking for The Spoon of Prosperity. Figured if you ever got lost like that again then I could track you down easily thanks to that chip."

"We'll talk about that later, but for now let's use it to find out where Finn is."

When then walked to her lab where she turned on her computer and started doing that high tech tracking stuff.

"Ok this could take a few minutes, so just be patient ok."

"I'll try." As time went by though, I began to lose more and more of my patience. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Come on, haven't you found him already.

"No Jake, I haven't. In fact, I don't know if I'll be able to."

"What are you talking about?"

"Something is blocking the signal that would allow me to track Finn because of that I can't find him."

"Well can't you do something about it?"

"I'm trying, but whatever it is seems to be as impossible as it sounds. A higher level of technology then I have. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get through this technological barrier so that I can track down Finn."

"So then what do we do now, go to the other Kingdoms for aid."

"No Jake, just give me a few days to try and crack this."

"Alright, but if you can't do this in a few days. Then I'm going to the other Kingdoms whether you like it or not."

"Trust me Jake. There's nothing that I can't do."

**So what did you all think. I hope you liked it. Like always please review and give me any advice and ideas you have. See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Start of Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, maybe in another reality I do **

Chapter 4: The Start of Things

Princess Bubblegum POV

I've been spending all my time cooped up in my lab like always, only I wasn't doing any science experiments like usual. Here I am trying to find Finn through that tracking chip on put on him, only for something to keep messing with the signal. I knew that whatever was messing with the signal was technological. Wherever Finn was, there must be some amazing technology surrounding him. This made me all the more eager to find out where he was so that I could see for myself what amazing technological wonders surrounded him. I could just image what I could do with such advanced technology. With such advance technology I could perhaps find a way to make sure that I never died from anything and that my Candy Kingdom does indeed succeeded at staying an eternal empire. I could even wipe all of diseases and viruses that make my people sick and maybe even create smarter banana guards. I was so lost in my train of amazing future possibilities that I almost didn't hear the constant banging at my door. Groaning, I got up to see who was bothering me.

"Ok Bubblegum," said Jake barging in unannounced. "You've had your few days like you wanted, so have you found Finn or not."

"Has it already been a few days," I asked.

"Yes it has," he replied angrily. So have you succeeded in finding my lil bro or not."

"How shall I put this, I think I have almost found him."

"It's yes or no, there is no almost."

"Ok, fine then Jake. Its no. I haven't found Finn yet, but I know that I will. It's just cracking this technological barrier has been insanely difficult. But I know I will succeed sooner or later. I just need more time."

Well I'm not going to continue to just sit around while you try and do whatever you're doing. It's time to get some help in finding Finn Bubblegum."

"No Jake, don't do it."

"And why not, we can't just keep doing something that clearly hasn't worked. It's time to try something else and that means we need help."

"Just think about this for a minute Jake. What help could anyone else offer. There's no other way to find Finn and once word gets out that Finn is gone, terrible things will happen because of it."

"Like what," he asked not believing what I was saying.

"Like the bad guys you two have beaten all those times in the past could start popping up again. I'm sure once they hear that they don't have to worry about Finn that they will all go on a huge crime spree. Think of the consequences that could come from this."

"Well sooner or later everyone will know something's up when everyone starts talking about how no one has seen Finn," he countered. "So why not just let them all know now and see if they can help us to find Finn."

"You're going to do this no matter what I say aren't you."

"Pretty much."

"Can you at least let me be the one to do this then? I think it would be better if we set up a meeting then you just going out there blurting that Finn is missing and most likely causing a huge panic attack."

After thinking about it for a few seconds. He agreed with what I said.

"Alright then, how long until this meeting is all set up."

"It shouldn't take very long. With an emergency like this, I'm sure everyone will be rushing over to try and understand just what's going on."

Jake POV

"Just where in the world could Finn have gone off to BMO," I said back at the tree house.

"I don't know. Maybe he went off on some grand adventure to some unknown location."

"Without telling me. Why would he do that?"

"You'd have to ask him since I don't know why he would have left."

"Can you at least make a guess as to why he left?"

"Hmm," he said thinking. "I guess he could have left because he felt heart broken. He was crying for days after what happened between him and Flame Princess. You think that's it."

"Maybe. I just wish I had been there more for him after all that. But I was too busy spending quality time with Lady Rainicorn and he was pretty clear that he wanted to be left alone."

"Well whatever the reason, what will you do when you find Finn."

"I will wrestle him to the ground and not let him go until he talks to me about why he left and what's bothering him."

"Haha, that sounds like something you would do."

"And it always works. There's no way he could ever beat me in a fight thanks to my stretchy powers."

Marceline POV

I was practicing my guitar skilled when I heard a knock on more door. I answered the door assuming it was Finn coming over to do another jam session with me. Only for it to turn out to be one of Bonnies dump banana guards with some sort of letter."

"What's this for," I asked slightly annoyed.

"I don't know," was all I got as he left.

Curiously I opened the letter to find out what this was all about. What I read shocked me. Apparently Finn was missing and Bonnie wanted to have a meeting to discuss this and what could come from this blah blah blah. Hearing that the weenie was missing is what really got my attention. I hadn't even noticed that Finn was missing since I don't really go out much. Hearing that he had been missing for a few days did worry me a bit. Last time I saw him I remember him acting somewhat strange. He seemed to be totally disconnected with everything and totally lost in his thoughts. I even had to sometimes say his name more than once to get his attention when we were doing our last jam session. He was just totally acting completely spaced out. I wonder what was going on in his head to make him act like that.

"Well this meeting sounds like it could give me some answers as to what is going on. I have got to find out just what is going on here."

Flame Princess POV

Things were going well in The Fire Kingdom. Everyone seemed to be happy and there wasn't even a single sign that something bad was going to happen again. Cinnamon Bun was helping to keep things in check and safe. The only real constant pain was Don John and my father. Whenever there weren't trying to intentionally annoy me by telling me whatever dump reason they could to let them out of the lamp. They would instead annoy me by their constant fighting and yelling with each other. Almost made me want to let them out just so I wouldn't have to keep dealing with them. Of course I would never do that.

"Flame Princess," said Cinnamon Bun walking into the throne room. "I have a letter for you from Princess Bubblegum."

"Really?" I said somewhat surprised. "What could she possibly want and why didn't you just throw it away."

"I was going to, but the banana guard who gave it to me said it was very important and that it concerned Finn."

The last part got my attention completely. If this had to do with Finn, then it has to be important. Instantly I took the letter and read it. What it said worried me greatly. It said that Finn was missing and that there was to be a meeting discussing any information on where Finn could be and what we can do to find him. I had been wondering why Finn had come to visit me after he helped me to reclaim my throne. This must be why he hadn't returned.

"What does it say Flame Princess," asked Cinnamon Bun.

"It says that Finn is missing and that there is going to be a meeting in The Candy Kingdom discussing this."

"Really," he said shocked. "Are you going to attend this meeting?"

"Of course I am. I need to know just what could have happened to Finn and offer my support in finding him."

"I'll make arrangements for the meeting then."

"Thank you Cinnamon Bun." After he left I went over to the balcony of the castle overlooking The Fire Kingdom and let out one last thought about this horrifying news. "I hope that wherever you are Finn, that you are alright and not in any danger."

Finn POV

After I was done with today's training I went out for a little stroll and to explore more of this wondrous place. I went to a nice pizza place for lunch and had a great huge pepperoni pizza. The guy who owned the place even gave it to me for free for being such a close friend to their beloved King.

"Thank you," I said happily.

"It's my pleasure Sir Finn. Anything for someone so close to the royal family of The United Kingdoms of Humanity."

After I ate my pizza and left I went to a few more places like a cool videogame shop and an interesting looking comic book place before I ran into trouble. What I saw was a situation that I was quite familiar with back in OOO. Some punks were surrounding a girl trying to "ask" her to hang out with them while she politely refused to. Instantly I walked up to them demanding to know what was going on.

"What are you guys doing," I said with a sharp tone.

"Who the heck are you," the big one of the three said.

"I am Finn, apprentice to his majesty King Solaris."

"Really now," he said while rolling his eyes. Clearly he didn't believe what I said.

"And I suppose you intend to be some pathetic Knight in Shining armor to this girl here," he said as he tried to intimidate me with his superior height.

"Only if I need to be," I said with a determined grin.

With that he let out a growl and threw a punch at me. I was easily able to dodge it and land my own counter attack that involved me kicking him in the stomach. Soon his two friends came over and tried to help him. One of them sent a weak telekinetic blast at me that I was easily able to resist without any effort. I then dodged partner's attack who tried to land a sneak attack against me by hitting me in the back of my head. I then grabbed his wrist and threw him into his pal that ended up throwing both of them back into the big guy who was about to get up. After they were done groaning the three of them made the wise choice of leaving.

"Let's get out of here," said the big guy. "This isn't worth it."

"Thanks for the help," said the girl they were previously surrounding. "But I could have taken care of them myself."

"Oh," I said amused. "I'm sorry then for not letting you be the one to teach those guys a lesson."

She enjoyed what I said and even laughed with me about it.

"So you said your name is Finn right."

"Yes and what is yours."

"My name is Fionna," she said smiling.

**Hope everyone had a happy Easter. This is my Easter gift to everyone. Hoped you liked it. Well can't wait to meet Finns dad tomorrow on AT. It will be one heck of an episode. Please tell me what you thought and give me any ideas you have. **


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Development

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did I don't know what the hell I would do at this point**

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Development

Finn POV

I spent the rest of the day hanging out with Fionna and I have to admit that I was having a lot more fun than I have had in a long time. She turned out to be a fun very person to be around. She was practically an adventurer like me and enjoyed doing a lot of stuff that I liked and showed me a bunch of fun things. She showed me this cool arcade where we both played this fun shooter game that involved holding plastic guns and aiming them at these virtual bad guys and shooting. After that we both tried some dance game, but I wasn't too good at it. All this almost made me forget about all my painful experiences back in OOO. I then started to remember all the stuff I had been through in OOO, but was thankfully interrupted by Fionna.

"Thanks for the fun day Finn," she said smiling. "I really enjoyed spending time with someone who wasn't only spending time with me because of my high social status."

"Wow that must be tough. I actually didn't even know you had such high social status."

"Really," she said with a surprised look. "So you really don't know much about this place ever since you arrived here a few days ago."

"No not really. I'm still trying to learn more about the history of this place and even about my own people in general. I spend much of my free time cooped up in the royal library reading history books about the past. So I don't get out much or even know much about what's going on these days."

"I see. Well I understand your need to want to know as much as possible about our people. I would do the same if I lived for so long not knowing that there are a lot more like me out there. Just try to catch up on current times a bit to Finn and try to get a little sunlight on that skin of yours. Unless you want to become a zombie," she joked.

Her joke made me laugh and I felt like she could become a true friend to me.

"Thanks for the advice," I said laughing. "I'll keep it in mind for the next time I lock myself up in the library."

"Good. It wouldn't be fun if you were to become a total egghead."

"True," I said laughing. After that we talked for a bit more before it started to get late. "Well it's getting late so I have to go. I guess we'll see each other later."

"See you Finn," she said while waving goodbye.

Once I got back to the castle to get some shut eye for the night I decided to pay Solaris a visit. Luckily he was still awake and didn't look tired at all.

"Ahh Finn, your back. How was your day exploring more of the Kingdom?"

"It was great. I had a lot of fun and met some really nice people. I even met this cool girl who I had an especially good time with."

"I'm happy to hear that Finn. It's good to hear that you're having a good time here."

"I sure am Solaris. I'm really happy that you brought me here. It's been great to spend time with my own people and to learn more about what it means to be a human being."

"Father," said a new voice all of a sudden. The strange thing was that sounded oddly familiar.

"Where have I heard that voice before," I said to myself. It was then that I got my answer when the one who possessed that familiar voice walked in it. What I saw made my jaw drop.

"Fionna," I said wide eyed and mouth agape.

"Hello Finn," she said while giving a slight bow that hid a huge grin. "It's good to see you again."

"What are you doing here?"

"Why I live here of course. Did I forget I tell you that," she said with a sly voice.

"Yes you did."

"Wait a minute," said Solaris. "How do you know my daughter? I didn't introduce her to you yet."

"Daughter?" I said taken aback.

It was Fionna who decided to be the one to answer. "He knows me because he saved me from these oh so horrible thugs who wouldn't leave me alone father. After that I spent the whole day with him having fun."

Instantly Solaris ran over and hugged Fionna. "Did they hurt you," he said with worry in his voice. "If they did I swear I'll..."

"They didn't hurt me dad," she said interrupting her father. "Finn took care of them before they could try anything funny. You should thank him. Who knows what could have happened to me had he not been there."

With that Solaris went up to me and bowed. It made me feel really awkward.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter. I always knew you had a noble heart. Thank you so much Finn."

"Uh, no problem," I said still trying to understand what is going on. I was definitely surprised to learn that Fionna was Solaris's daughter out of all people. I do remember her saying she was of high social status, but I would never have guessed that she meant it like this. Yet the weirdest part of all this was how she was acting. Before she showed great confidence and self-esteem. Now though she was acting timid and not showing any of her former self. It's like she was a totally different person.

"So Finn," said Fionna. "Are you going to stick around for dinner?"

"You really should Finn. You don't need to go retire for the day already do you."

"Sure," I said thinking it would be rude to say no.

"Great," Fionna said happily. "As thanks let's order some pizza that Finn likes."

"I will put the order in right away," he said leaving right after.

Before I could even get a chance to talk to Fionna about all this I saw that she had apparently left without me even noticing.

"Just what is going on here?"

Princess Bubblegum POV

"As you all know, I have called you all here to discuss the disappearance of Finn," I said to all the guests who decided to attend the meeting.

"The letter said that Finn has been missing for a few days," said Flame Princess. "Why didn't you tell any of us this until now? Were you hoping to keep this all a secret?"

"I was hoping to keep all this secret Flame Princess. I didn't want word getting out that Finn was missing."

"Why," she said while clearly showing her disdain for secrets.

"Because Flame Princess, think about the consequences that will arise from this kind of news. Finn is The Hero of OOO is he not."

"Yeah he is and your point is."

"My point is that what will the people of OOO do hearing that their Hero is missing and I will answer that. They will panic is what they will do. It will send everyone into a frenzy and crime will go up once the criminals here that they no longer have to worry about Finn. I didn't want this to get out because I didn't want this to happen. But I had to."

"That still doesn't justify you trying to handle things all by yourself."

"Yes it does," I shouted out in anger at her for judging how I choose to handle things. "You don't know what's it's like to be a real leader and you don't even have much experience being a ruler of your own Kingdom. If anything, I am the better ruler. For I never had a huge revolt in my Kingdom like you did Flame Princess."

"That was because Don John hypnotized my people," she said in protest.

"Excuses Excuses. Try and take reasonability for the fact that it happened because you weren't the right ruler to everyone in your Kingdom. I bet that law of no secrets and lies that takes away your peoples personal liberty didn't help either."

"Why you…"

"Simmer down," yelled Marceline. "I thought this was about Finn, not about who is the better ruler."

"Sorry," said Flame Princess.

"As am I," I said apologetically. It's time we get back to the matter at hand. Finn is missing and I need any information on where he could be and why he would be there."

"I bet he's just out on some lame adventure," said LSP. "You're all making a big deal over nothing."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it LSP," I said sarcastically. I really could help but frown at her response since that definitely wasn't the case and that I didn't even invite her here in the first place. Yet she came thinking it was some kind of party and I didn't want to waste time arguing with her.

"Anyone else."

"I have another one," said LSP waving her arms around.

"Anyone besides her." At this point I was begging because I didn't need another stupid theory. Frustratingly no one else was raising their hands or even showing any signs that they had something to give me. Giving up I let her say whatever this dump theory was.

"Go ahead LSP," I said while letting out a groan.

"I bet he could also be missing because he decided to leave because Flame Jerk broke his heart. It's what I did when Brad broke my heart."

"Hey," she shouted. "There's no way that would be the case. Finn wouldn't do that."

"Pfft, you're just saying that because you don't understand men like I do."

"Finn accepted that we were to be just friends and that we weren't going to get back together."

"You know that's not true. You know he totally wanted to get back together with you."

I couldn't help but smirk at this argument going on between Flame Princess and LSP. Still even I had to admit that him leaving because of that seemed too farfetched. On the other hand though, he is an emotional person so maybe that is the reason he is missing. Whatever the case, this wasn't what we all needed to hear.

"Ok that enough," I said hoping to stop this pointless arguing. Luckily it worked. "I see that were all getting pretty emotional about this and I think it is best that we end this meeting for now and regroup once things have settled down for us. Anyone disagree."

"No," they all said.

"Great. Meeting adjourned."

**This is probably the last time I'll ever update any fan fiction. I started all this as a coping mechanism to help me deal with how messed up this series has gotten. But after seeing the season six premier and realizing that things will forever just keep getting darker and more depressing. I think I have to quit this series. This series just isn't what it used to be and I'm tired of it. Sorry readers but I can't take it anymore and I doubt I'll ever get the inspiration again to continue writing. **


	6. Chapter 6: Reasons for What I Think

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did then Finn would not have lost his arm in that screwed up way**

Chapter 6: Reasons for What I Think

Finn POV

"This is just awkward," I thought to myself.

Here I am eating dinner with Solaris along with his wife Solara and a very different Fionna. It just felt strange to eat dinner like this. I couldn't help but stare at Fionna thinking.

"Is this really the same girl I was with less than an hour ago".

She was just totally different even down to how she ate. Before she ate with no manners at all and just gulped her food down. Now she was being well mannered and not making a mess like before.

"So Finn. I heard you had an interesting day today," said Solara.

"Haha, it wasn't anything special," I said hoping to avoid things getting anymore more awkward.

"From what I heard it was. You were even quite heroic it seems as well. Coming in all hero like and beating up those no good thugs. I can even say that you made quite the impression on my daughter with what you did and the kindness you showed her. All that sounds so romantic," she said like she was in another world.

"Mother," Fionna cried out in embarrassment.

I myself choked a bit on the pizza I was eating before I got it under control. I wasn't expecting to hear that.

Solaris was looking at her with a face that said "Seriously."

"Was I wrong to say that," she said innocently.

"Yes," I said still recovering. "I don't want to have any sort of romance in my life right now or probably ever."

"Why's that," asked Fionna.

"It's a long story that I already had to go over with your dad about and I don't want to have to talk about it again," I said while showing it was a clearly off topic conversation.

"Ok," was all she said.

"Well," said Solaris. "I think this was a very yummy dinner."

"I do to," happy that he was changing the subject. "I'm really glad to have done this with all of you, but I'm full and would like to go to bed."

Are you sure you can't stay," said Fionna with a somewhat pleading look for some reason.

"He's tired and needs his rest. So let's not make things difficult for him ok," said Solaris

"Ok," she said pouting.

"Good night you three. I had a lot of fun."

"Good night Finn," they all said.

Cinnamon Bun POV

The whole time during the meeting I sat in the back listening to everything that was said. The way Flame Princess responded to LSPs accusations and Princess Bubblegum keeping Finns disappearance a secret told me everything that I needed to know. I need to talk to her about Finn.

"You still care about Finn don't you," I said to her while were in the carriage on the way back to The Fire Kingdom.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of how you acted at the meeting. Had you not cared about Finn, then you wouldn't have gotten angry at Princess Bubblegum for wanting to keeping keep all this a secret or at LSP saying you could be the reason he left."

"I do care about Finn, she admitted." Despite everything that has happened between us, I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"So you want to help find him so that you can know whether or not he is ok."

"Yes I do. I need to know what happened to him."

"How do you know he's missing because of something bad having happened to him? What if he's missing by his own choice?"

"What do you mean Cinnamon Bun," she said while showing that she didn't like where I was going with this.

"What I mean is that, what if Finn doesn't want to be found. More importantly, what if he doesn't want to see you."

"Why would he not want to see me," she replied angrily.

"LSP was right about one thing Flame Princess. He was heartbroken about what happened between you two. Of course I'm not saying she was also right about you being responsible for all of it. She was definitely wrong about that. It's just that Finn could be missing because of his heartbreak."

"He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't let something like that destroy him," she said desperately trying not to acknowledge the possibility of what I said.

"I doubt he would, but that doesn't mean that what has happened wouldn't influence him. I think it is best that we don't get involved in this anymore and leave it be."

"No way Cinnamon Bun," she cried out. "I will not act like I don't care about what has happened to Finn."

"It's for the best that you do Flame Princess."

"And what are you basing this on," she asked threateningly.

"Past experience," I replied calmly. "Finn hasn't visited The Fire Kingdom at all ever since your throne was reclaimed. He has been trying to distance himself from you if you haven't noticed. This is all based upon everything that I have heard and seen."

"That's not true," she said looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"It is Flame Princess. I know you still wanted to be friends with him and wanted him to visit whenever he could, but the truth is that he didn't want any of that. Besides it is for the best. He's not right for you as he is. He's not mature enough to be with you. I believe one day he will be, but that day will never come if we don't allow him to find himself. Wherever he is, I believe he is trying to understand himself and everything that has happened. But he must be allowed to do it by himself. This is why we shouldn't go looking for him."

"I still want to know if he is at least safe then. Can I ask for that at least Cinnamon Bun?"

"Of course," I said smiling. "Just promise me that you won't go running after him once we find out."

"I don't know if I can keep that promise, but I'll try."

"At least you didn't lie about it," I said hoping that I wouldn't regret this.

Marceline POV

"That meeting was a complete disaster," I yelled. "What was supposed to be about finding Finn, instead turned into a cat fight between Princesses that couldn't behave. In the end, we had to end it because certain people's emotions were starting to run too high. Next time they better keep themselves in check less they have to deal with my wrath."

"They'll be feeling my wrath too should they pull a stunt like that again," said Jake who was walking with me. "Still I don't think it was a complete waste of time. LSP did bring up some good possibilities. You know Finn missing because he was heartbroken by what happened between him and Flame Princess. What do you think about that Marceline?"

"I think it might be true. Finn is really big on trying to find a girl to like. I heard about how he got with Bonnie and was until you hooked him up with Flame Princess. The second heartbreak could have been too much for him."

"Probably, just wish he would have talked to me about what was bothering him. Now it looks like we'll never know."

"Come on Jake. Don't think like that. I'm sure we will find Finn somehow and once we do you can ask him what's going on in that little head of his."

"I sure will," he said while smashing his fists together and smiling deviously.

"Oh boy," I said while rolling my eyes hoping that he wasn't going to do something dump.

Princess Bubblegum POV

"Glob dammit," I shouted out as I was smashing my fists against my desk."

Again right when I thought I was about to crack this stupid technological barrier, it counter attacks. This time it countered attacked with sending some sort of virus into my computer that completely shut down my system. This would take week to repair before I could start up again.

It didn't help that that failure of a meeting had added to my frustration. No one there offered any real information other than pointless drama theories. No one offered any alternative means of finding Finn, thus this was the only way still of finding him. Yet who knows if this will ever work. As much as I hate to admit it, wherever Finn was. His location is being protected by technology that is on a completely different level then mine.

Suddenly I heard a knocking on my door. Whoever it was better have a good explanation for interrupting me.

"Come in," I said not attempting to hide my frustration.

"It's me Princess," said the familiar voice of Peppermint Butler. "I heard a loud bang outside and was thinking that it's time to take a break."

"What makes you think you can tell me that I need a break."

"Because it's what I have always done. Whenever you lock yourself up for too long or are becoming increasingly frustrated, I always step in to set things straight. And right now you are obviously very frustrated. I take it you haven't had any luck at finding Finn."

"No I haven't," I said calming down a bit. "The technology protecting Finns location is just too powerful for me to successful break through. It could take years to make even a dent, much less break through it. But I'll never give up; I won't stop until I succeed at finding out where Finn is."

"I'm sure you won't, but at least take a break every once in a while. You won't be able to get much progress if you don't get any rest. And I doubt Finn would want to see a cranky Princess Bubblegum who didn't get any sleep," he joked.

"I'll just be a few more minutes Peppermint Butler and then I'll take a break ok."

"Very well, just don't get so focused on your work that you lose track of time like you usually do."

"I'll try," I said laughing.

"Have a good day Princess Bubblegum," he said just before he left.

Just before I left, I set up a program that would begin the process of fixing what the virus damaged.

"Where are you Finn," I said as I closed the door on my lab for the day.

**Well I had some time think and get control of my feelings towards this series. While I still hate where this series has gone. I just can't give up on it yet. If Finn gets a new girl though then I probably will. Man I hope that never happens. Thanks for understanding where my feelings were during all this. Luckily it was short and now I'm back. Sorry for everything.**


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did then. Can't think of anything today.**

Chapter 7: Feelings

Finn POV

Waking up from the sound of the alarm was nothing new. Nor was the daily routine of taking a morning shower, brushing my teeth, and then getting dressed. What was new though was the company I had now while I was eating. Fionna was sitting right across from me eating a bowl of cereal. I myself was just having some toast and a banana.

I was used to eating alone in the morning since I wake up pretty late and by then everyone else is already done with stuff like breakfast. Why she was now here was something I was somewhat curious about.

"Why are you staring at me," she said stopping my train of thought.

"I wasn't staring at you."

"Yes you were. Are you trying to call me a liar?"

"What no," I said defensively.

"Then you admit that you were at staring at me Finn."

"No I wasn't," I said as I things started to get hotter for some reason.

"Why are you getting all red Finn? Is that perhaps a sign that you are trying to deny what you did," she said smiling.

"Ok I can see what you're doing here Fionna. Stop messing with my head. Why are you even here in the first place? I haven't seen you here before when I was eating breakfast."

"Hopefully this would let me take control of the conversation," I thought to myself.

"Oh I just wanted to say good morning since you now know that I live here. I also want to get to know you better because we're friends right."

"Friends," I remembered. "Of course we are."

"Does that mean you will tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Sure," I said in a tone that is meant to remind her that certain things are off limits.

I wonder though if it worked since the reply I got was a happy "Great."

"First question then. So how old are you Finn."

"I'm 16 years old."

"Same as me, I'm happy to hear that. Next question, do you have any family."

"Yeah I do, he's my adoptive brother but we haven't been that close for a while now. Guess we finally just grew apart."

"Nobody else. Like parents for example."

"No. They're dead and my other brother hasn't been seen in forever."

"That's sad to hear. Let's move on to the next question then. Why did you leave your old life behind and come here."

"That's a very personal one Fionna. Go ask your dad about it."

"I did, but he wouldn't tell me. He said that it was better if you told me. Said I shouldn't know about it unless you were comfortable with me knowing."

"I'm glad he said that. I really don't want many people knowing about my past. Especially such personal parts of it."

"Ok Finn. Well then we are done with asking questions for today. Let's go out and do something fun."

"I would love to do that, but where not done asking questions."

"You want to answer more," she said excited.

"No I don't, but I want you to answer some Fionna. Like why you were acting totally different yesterday here then when I met you outside of the castle."

"Sure Finn I can answer that. You answered some of mine so I can answer some of yours. Just promise me you won't tell my dad about any of this," she said with pleading eyes."

"Don't worry Fionna. I promise to keep whatever you say to me a secret."

"Thank you, well here I go. Well I was acting different because of my dad."

"Solaris, why's that."

"He's a very overprotective person when it comes to me. He would practically have a heart attack if he found out the things I was doing or how I acted when I'm not under his watchful eyes. If he found out, then he would never let me out again."

"Are you sure he would do that."

"Yes he would. The only reason he hasn't is because mom has talked him out of it. I just wish he would stop being so overprotective."

"It's not a bad thing to have a father who cares about you. Who loves you and worries about you even if he is somewhat overdoes it. You shouldn't hate that."

"You only say that because you don't know what it's like. It's horrible to have a father like that."

"NO IT'S NOT," I yelled out in pure rage that she would be so blind. That she doesn't realize what a blessing it is to have her father's love like that.

"Don't you dare say that having a father who loves you is a bad thing. You're the one who doesn't know what it's like to have a father who has no love towards you. Who only cares about himself to the point that he abandons you in the woods. That is the type of father I have. So if you want to start comparing just how bad a father can be, then start with mine and say that your father is still horrible afterwards."

"I-I..." Was all I got.

"You're what Fionna. Say it."

"I'm sorry," she said with tears flowing down her eyes. "I'm so sorry Finn."

"Talk to me later when you realize how lucky you are to have a father who has been with you your whole life and has always loved you."

With that I left feeling like my blood was boiling while slamming the door on my way out.

Solara POV

I managed to hear parts of the conversation, mostly the tone. I happened upon it when I was walking to the kitchen for some food until I heard two familiar voices. I recognized them as my daughter and Finn's voice. At first it started out pleasant, but turned sour at the end. After I heard the door slam I decided to take a peek inside. What I saw was my daughter with her head in her hands, silently crying. Whatever they were talking about, it looked like it ended badly. I was about to leave to give her time some alone, until I heard her voice.

"Mom," she called out barely audible. "How long have you been there?"

"I just got here, I was about to leave so that you can have some time alone or do you want some company."

"I really messed up with Finn mom."

"Tell me everything that happened Fionna," I said as I bent down and hugged her.

As I listened to the whole story, I felt disappointed at my daughter for how she didn't think of how her words could hurt others, in this case Finn.

"I shouldn't have said those things," she cried. "What was I thinking?"

"You were just being a teenager Fionna; you didn't know this would happen."

"I really hurt his feelings and who knows if he'll ever forgive me."

"Did Finn tell you were he was going?"

"No he didn't. All he told me was to find him when I realized how lucky I am to have Solaris as my father, and then he left slamming the door," she sobbed.

"That's too bad; well I suggest you better go start looking for him."

"Why," she asked confused.

"Too apologize for hurting his feelings and to show you learned something important from all this."

"I understand," she said getting up and wiping away her tears. "I'll go find Finn immediately. Thanks mom."

As I watched her leave, I remembered my own similar experience to this. Of how Solaris made a dump mistake in the past that ended up hurting our relationship back then.

"Sometimes in life lessons are learned in a harsh manner," I remembered. "But sometimes lessons need to be learned in such a way so that person can mature and never make the same mistake again."

Back to Finn

"How can she not see how dam lucky she is," I yelled. "How can she think having a dad like Solaris is a bad thing? Doesn't she realize how many people don't have a dad like that? Dammit," I shouted while punching my fists into the ground.

She hurt me so bad with what she did. I feel so hurt because of her actions.

"You hurt me almost as bad as I have hurt myself," I whispered.

It was then that I remembered just how bad I hurt myself in the past. How my actions hurt the one I still love and how I caused her to leave me for someone else. How I too am guilty of not thinking how my actions can hurt others. I shouldn't have been so harsh about something that I too am guilty of.

"I owe her an apology," I thought to myself. "Hopefully she stills in the kitchen where I last saw her."

"Are you Finn," said a new voice.

"Yes," I said jumping up to face the newcomer. "And just who are you."

"I am Lucian and I want to have a little chat with you," he said with a hidden grin.

**I decided to add the cannon of the season 6 premier in this story, but in this universe Finn didn't lose his arm. I'm too lazy to go back and change that. I may have him will lose the grass sword though in future chapters, never liked it since it took control of him in Billy's bucket list. I considered that a bad sign. If you want to keep it then let me know. If not got any ideas for a cool new sword in the future and for other future events. Give me whatever you have, I appreciate any ideas, even if I don't use um. Hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	8. Chapter 8: New Levels of Understanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did then Finn would have kept that cool TK arm**

Chapter 8: New Levels of Understanding

Finn POV

"Lucian is it. So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about OOO Finn."

"What about OOO," I said getting a bad vibe from him.

"I just want to know what it was like living over there. No one here has ever gotten to leave this place except those like Solaris. So no one really knows what it's like to interact with these other creatures."

"I heard that no one is allowed to leave, but what is it that's actually preventing you from leaving. What keeps all of you here?"

"How much has our King kept you in the dark Finn? You know so little if you don't know why we can't leave. So it looks like it's up to me to she'd some light on all this. The reason we can't leave Finn is simple. We can't leave for the same reason that no one from OOO has ever discovered us. The barrier."

"Barrier?" I asked confused.

"Yes Finn. The barrier. It's more than some unneeded protection from some possible war that we Humans would easily win. It's also a prison. No one can break through that barrier, believe me. I have tried along with so many others. Yet nothing has ever worked."

"How come I don't see this barrier?" I said in disbelief.

"Because it's not meant to be see Finn. That way we will be under the illusion that we aren't imprisoned in this place."

"Hmm well that's sad to hear, but I have spent a lot of time with Solaris. So I'm sure that he and even Solara have the best interests of its people in mind with what they do."

"Perhaps, but it still doesn't dismiss the fact that many of us feel trapped. And since we can't leave, the next best thing we can do is try to talk to someone who has lived outside of these walls. So can you tell me what it's like to live with these other creatures?"

"Sure, but first thing. Can you please stop calling the people of OOO creatures. They are like any other leaving being and do not deserve to be called such a degrading name."

"My apologizes," he said while hiding just how much he really could care less about what he calls those he considers inferior to humanity and most of all himself. "I promise to be more respectful towards them from now on."

"Well ok then," I said thinking he understood. "I can answer a few questions about OOO."

"Perfect."

Lucian POV

"So let's start with how many different kinds of species live in OOO. I'm sure there is more than one."

"Ah yes there are many different kinds of species that live in OOO. I have met so many different kinds that some of them you wouldn't even believe are real."

"I tend to keep an open mind, especially in this day and age."

"That's cool."

After that he went into a detailed explanation of all the different creatures of OOO. Many I heard where made of things like living food of all things. Others though sounded more interesting and potentially troublesome like the more common creatures I would come to expect such as vampires and other sort of supernatural creatures found in many children's stories. Yet despite all that, they didn't impress me.

"A truly diverse place I must say," knowing that Finn would take this as a compliment.

"It really is," he said happily. "I miss it though a bit."

That got my attention.

"You miss OOO do you? Do you want to go back?"

Unfortunately I didn't get the answer I was hoping for.

"At first I was thinking that I would want to go back, but I feel like now that I don't want to. I'm not needed in OOO anymore and I have come too really like this place. I want to stay here with those who are like me, human."

"Hmm, very well. Tell me this though, is there a way though that they could find you. I'm sure based upon what I heard that you are very important to them. So I'm sure they would be looking for you."

"I doubt they would be looking for me. I'm not needed in OOO anymore, besides if they could never find this place before. How could they find it now?"

"I'm sure they have their ways," I said while noticing a little hidden device planted on Finn that he hasn't seemed to notice. Such an obsolete piece of technology though that will most likely never work unless some miracle were to happen. Probably why Solaris or those serving the royal family haven't removed it. This overlooking of a potential preach in security could be useful.

"Seems OOO isn't very high in the technological scale," I thought to myself. "Then again, what can I expect from such inferior creatures."

"Haha, I doubt it," Finn said bringing my attention back to him. "There's no way they'll ever find this place."

"I'm sure your right Finn," I said looking down at him. "I'm sure your right."

Fionna POV

"Where could he be," I thought. "He has to be around here somewhere. I need to find him so that I can say I'm sorry."

Finally after another hour of searching I found him by a nearby pond. He was just sitting there alone looking deep in thought. In fact he was so deep in thought that he didn't even know I was there until I bent down and touched his shoulder.

"Woah," he jumped up in surprise. "Fionna," he said as he turned around to see it was me.

"How did you find me?"

"I just looked everywhere until I found you. It wasn't easy and it took like forever."

"Heh, sorry about that. I was going to obviously return, so you didn't need to do all that. What did you want to find me for anyway?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I was being a spoiled brat with the things I said back there and I didn't mean to hurt you. I was being a big dummy who took things too far. Can you please forgive me," I said with my head down in fear that he wouldn't accept my apology.

Putting both his hands on my shoulders he began to respond.

"I understand Fionna and I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. You didn't know about my father and I accept your apology."

Lifting my head up, I looked to into Finns eyes to see that he truly meant what he said, but that he was also beginning to cry which shocked me.

"Why are you crying Finn?"

"Because you remind me in a way of someone who I hurt not too long ago. Like you she is a strong and smart person who wouldn't let anything or anyone put her down for long and would always do what's right. She is far better person then me in every way and I loved her dearly. Yet I made the foolish decision of letting my own interests get the best of me and in the end I ended up hurting her all to fulfill my own selfish desires. And now I'm being selfish again for spilling all this on you and not dealing with my own problems myself."

"No Finn, you're not being selfish. No one can get through these kinds of problems alone. I wouldn't have been able to get over what I did to you if it wasn't for my mom. She helped me to get over what I did and to come apologize to you. So don't think your being selfish for being unable to do the impossible. Please let me help you Finn. It's the least I can do."

"How are you so smart," he joked through his tears, but showing that what I said helped him to cheer up.

Right after he began to tell me all of the stuff that he didn't want to talk about before, but was ready to talk about now. As I listened I couldn't help but be amazed at everything he had been through. The mistakes he had made, the heartbreak he had been through, and even the sense of losing his purpose in life. It was all just so much, that I almost couldn't believe it. But I did believe it because of the emotions that Finn showed when he spoke to me about everything. The hollowness he showed, the regret, the self-hatred, and even more tears. He was showing to much hurt and too be lying. Once it was over and I processed everything that he had said, I knew it was time to tell him what I thought of all this.

"That's a very tragic story Finn. I don't know what to really say about that. I can't even say that I understand what you have been through, because I haven't had something even close to being like that happen to me."

"It's good you don't know what it's like and thank you for listening to it all. Sorry again for doing this."

"You shouldn't apologize Finn; no one can get through something like this alone. My mom taught me that sooner or later, everyone needs a shoulder to cry on. I may not be able to say that I know what you're going through, but I can say this. I'm here for you, isn't that what friends are for."

"Haha yeah. That's what friends are for. Thanks for listening to my rabble," he said while taking my hand and holding it in his own. Before I could start blushing I quickly jumped up and said "Well let's get back home for some food, because I'm starving."

"Totally. Let's race to see who can get back the fastest," he said wanting to make things more fun.

"You're on, but let's make a bet."

"What bet do you have in mind?"

"How about loser becomes the winners slave for the whole day tomorrow."

"Hmm sounds extreme, but I like extreme bets. You got a deal. Prepare to lose Fionna."

"I might just surprise you Finn. So don't get cocky kid."

At that we were off to see who would be the servant for the day.

Flame Princess POV

I couldn't tell why, but for some reason I felt a sudden chill go down my spine.

"I have a bad feeling right now," I said to myself.

**Well the Tower was a really interesting episode. Nice that Finn has TK like in this story and his TK is also connected to his emotions like in this story. So nice that his powers in this story are cannon now I guess. Hopefully we see those amazing powers again and ouch for PB getting whacked and most likely losing her arm. So then, who do you want to win the race and why. I have got to hear what you readers would want to happen should either Finn or Fionna win. Also I am defiantly going to do a time jump sooner or later, just tell me what you all think should happen before then. PM me if you want some questions answered too. I think I'll start doing that as well. Until next time, please review and give me any ideas you all have.**


	9. Chapter 9:The Good the Bad and the Uh-oh

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did then the Fire Kingdom wouldn't like that no privacy law**

Chapter 9: The Good the Bad and the Uh-oh

Finn POV

"Huff, huff. So fast," I wheezed out.

When the race started Fionna just shot right off. At first I was able to keep right on her tail before a combination of me loosing stamina and her getting faster caused me to fall way behind. By the time I got back to the palace, she was already there not even showing a sign of being tired. She looked as fresh as ever and full of energy.

"How did you do that," I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Do what," she questioned with a sly grin.

"You know what I'm talking about. How did you become so fast."

"Well you're not the only one who has received training from my dad. He taught me a lot like some fighting skills, yet mostly it was just plain running away skills," she grumbled.

"Guess you're glad he taught you that part now," I said hoping to add some humor.

"I guess I am," she said smiling. "I will have to thank him later."

"Man I should have expected that he would teach you that kind of thing."

"Ok Finn. Let's go eat; I'm sure your starving after that huge run."

"Yeah I am actually, even more then I was before we got here. If that's possible."

With that we were back to where this whole day started the kitchen. Only this time we weren't alone. Both Solaris and Solara were there.

"Mom, dad it's great to see you."

"Hello Fionna," Solaris said as he came up and hugged her.

Seeing that display of fatherly affection made me feel pretty dam envious.

"I heard about what happened from your mother," he said as he continued to hug her.

"Y-you did," she said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"I did and I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me. You know I care about you and I only want what's best for you. And sometimes I will make mistakes, but I'll never know if you don't talk to me. So please don't be afraid to talk to me, because it hurts me even worse to find out that I've been hurting you."

"Father," she said as she hugged him tighter and began to sob a little bit. "Thank you and I'm sorry for only seeing the worst outcome."

That was it. I was ready to go, yet just as I reached the door to slip out. I was stopped by none other than Solara.

"Don't leave Finn," she said blocking my path. "I can see that your feeling hurt and I know why. Fionna told me what you told her about your dad and I understand what your feeling. But running from your problems won't solve anything, so please stay."

"It may not, but it helps to ease the pain a bit," I said holding in my emotions. "It's better to not see the things others have that I don't, makes me feel less envious."

"People always want what others have that they themselves don't have. Its nature Finn and we can give you that feeling of having a family. You can be a part of our family Finn if you want."

Looking at her, I saw that she truly would be happy to have me as a part of her family. At that I felt a sudden warmth go through me and help to fill a bit of the void in my heart.

"You are all truly amazing," I said in awe of such kindness. "Talking to you really helped me. It's not often that I have seen an example of a good father like Solaris. Nor an intelligent mother like you. Fionna is truly lucky to have such parents."

"We're a rare breed Finn," she said smiling at me. "And we don't want you to feel like an outsider. So don't be afraid to be a part of our family."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," I said happily at such a welcoming. Truly I made the right decision by coming here.

"Great," she said clapping her hands together. "So when's the wedding for you and Fionna."

"You know I didn't mean it like that," I shouted out in embarrassment.

"Come on Solara, stop teasing Finn like that," said Solaris wearing a "why didn't I see that coming face."

"You know our daughter isn't interested in that kind of thing yet."

"I might be interested if it was with Finn," she whispered low enough to where no one could hear.

"Oh but I just can't help entertaining the thought of them being together. They just look so well together."

"Well right now I'm more interested in learning to become the champion of this place," I said hoping this would change the subject.

"Indeed you are," said Solaris helping me. "And we still have so much more training to do. That comes first before anything else right now."

"Not tomorrow it does dad," said Fionna excitedly. "Tomorrow Finn is my servant for the day and I intend to have fun with him all day. its part of the bet we made when we raced back here."

"Well I say... Have a great day tomorrow Fionna," he said with a hint of fear in his voice. At first I didn't know why he would say that, until I looked over to see Solara giving him a menacing glare.

"Oh boy," I said gulping.

The next day

Fionna POV

It's time. Today will be the most happiest day if my life. Quickly I got up and did all of my usual morning routine. After I was done with everything, I went down to see if Finn was up like me ready for the day. Thankfully he was, thus sparing him my wrath should he have tried to weasel his way out of it.

"Glad to see that you stuck to your word Finn. I actually thought you would try to get out of it somehow."

"What, no. I am a man of my word and will honor what I said."

"Glad to hear that. So then shall we begin," I said putting my hand out for him to take.

"Of course," he said taking it. "Lead the way Princess."

"Why of course my Prince," I saw that caused his face to turn red a bit. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Well then Finn, the first order of today is for you to take me out for breakfast. Pick any of the places you have seen around here."

"Uh," he said looking totally confused. "How about that pancake place I have gone to a few times. What's it name again," he said to himself. "Oh that's right, I-Hop."

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me Finn," I said hugging his arm.

"Y-yeah," he said starting to sound nervous and his face turning red.

"I will make sure that he forgets all about OOO and all those painful memories. It's time to forget about that place and for him to make new happy memories. And I will be the one to make them with him. Hopefully this works.

Flame Princess POV

Again I felt a sudden chill come out of nowhere. Why am I feeling sudden bursts of cold in The Fire Kingdom I all places.

"Why do I feel so scared Cinnamon Bun," I said hoping it could shed some light on why I feel like this.

"Maybe your heart is trying to tell you something Flame Princess. Like something bad is going to happen."

"I hope that's not the case," I said worried. "I don't want something bad to happen."

"Neither do I, but there has been troubling rumors going around recently regarding the totally honesty and no secrets law."

"I have heard some of these rumors. It pains me to hear that people don't want to be truthful with each other and would rather lie to each other instead. But I won't give in to such things as rumors."

"Still Flame Princess," said Cinnamon Bun calmly. "I think it is best you try to see if there are any reasons to why these rumors are not dying down. Maybe there is more than just selfish reasons as to why people are against your law."

"Hmm, I guess I could..."

Interrupting my response was another random citizen of the Fire Kingdom coming in to most likely voice his complaint for the day.

Once he was within earshot, he knelt down I front of me and began to talk.

"My King," he said respectfully. "I come to voice my opinion on the no lies and secrets law."

"What is it that you want to say about it?" I doubt he was here to praise the law.

"Thank you for hearing me out. What I have to say is this law is cruel and an unjust punishment for many of us. What we want is for you to repeal this law and no longer make it a punishment to lie and keep a few secrets."

"I can't do that," I said honestly. "I still believe it is needed for us and that it is not good to allow such dishonest behavior."

"I really wish you could understand just how bad you have hurt us," he said as he pulled out a knife and then lunged at me.

Quickly Cinnamon Bun pushed me out of the taking the attack meant for me. He let out a painful grunt, but he recovered quickly. The assassin tried to come after me again, only for him to realize his arm was stuck in Cinnamon Buns dough body. Cinnamon Bun then snapped the assassin's arm that was stuck in his body. The assassin let out a painful howl as his arm was broken. Before he could do anything else the flame guards came up and restrained the assassin.

"Dammit," he spat. "I failed to free us.

"Free us," I said in utter bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

"You are so blind little girl," he said through clenched teeth and his body seething with anger. "Can't you see how much your law of no privacy has hurt us. Can't you see how no one is happy that nothing is personal anymore. How our personal freedom has been stripped from us because of you. How no one can walk outside their homes without feeling so exposed. Don't you see how many lives have been ruined thanks to you," he screamed.

"You are worse than your father," he said as the flame guards were taking him out of the throne room.

"Flame Princess," Cinnamon Bun said hesitantly.

"Just give me some time alone," Was all I told him.

"As you wish." With that he respectfully bowed and left.

"Finn," I cried out. "I could really use some of your good advice right about now," I said as lava tears started to go down my face.

Back to Fionna

Today just went so well. I had an amazing time with all the things I did with Finn and even he enjoyed many of the things we did together. We went out and saw a cool adventure movie and went arcade again. We even took a walk in the park together where we sat down and ate lunch there. After that we must have dozed off because I woke up under the night sky still in the park. Looking to my side I saw Finn was right next to me. I quickly jumped up in embarrassment at having falling asleep like that with him next to me, but a part of me was feeling overjoyed.

"Wake up Finn," I said shaking him.

"Uh," he said getting up. "Where are we."

"We're still in the park Finn. We must have dozed off after eating."

"Gotcha," he said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I have to admit this place looks beautiful at night."

"Yeah it does," I said admiring the beauty of this place at night. The firefly's at the lake and chirping of the crickets made this place look and sound beautiful. "It really is."

"Well I had a great day today Fionna. I'm glad we did this. I really had a lot of fun and got to know you better to."

"I'm glad we did this to Finn, but I still have one last request before I call it a day."

"What is that," he asked curiously.

"Would you mind kissing me Finn."

**Why do I end it like this, I don't really know. I just decided to and I can only imagine the looks on all your faces. Tell me what you think should happen and please review. Reviews make me want to update and inspire me to write faster.**


	10. Chapter 10: Let's Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did then screw it. I can't think of anything.**

Chapter 10: Let's Talk

Finn POV

"Was she serious," I asked myself. "Did she really want me to k-kiss her."

Yet as I looked at her fidgeting and looking at me with a serious determination in her eyes. I could tell that she wasn't trying to pull some last minute prank. She did want to kiss me to her.

This realization put me at war with myself. A part of me was telling me to totally do it.

It kept telling me," kiss her, kiss her."

When I questioned why, that part of me said. "Why not. What is preventing you from kissing her?"

In response I said that I was still in love with Flame Princess.

I was met with anger and disdain from that part of myself. "She left you," it cried out in anger. "She has another man now and doesn't care about you anymore. She didn't even make an attempt to contact you when she was done using you to get her throne back. So why still have feelings for someone like her. It's time to move on to someone who is showing love towards you right now," it screamed.

"No," I yelled back in response to this manifestation of anger and rage within me. "I will not do something so selfish ever again. I will not use her as a means to bury my past and I will not deny what I did to drive Flame Princess away from me. You will not control me."

At that it jumped at my and forced me to the ground. It then began to choke the life out of me with its hands, but I did nothing.

"Go ahead," I told it. "Take control and see what happens. You'll just drive her away like I did Flame Princess."

At that this angry part of me changed from being anger into one who wore nothing but sorrow.

"If only things were really as simple and easy as you think they are," it said before it vanished.

Back in the real world after my argument with myself. I looked to see that Fionna was still waiting for my response. Letting out a sigh I prepared for the backlash from what I was about to say.

"I can't do it," I said to her hoping that she wouldn't take this the wrong way."

"Why," she said with hurt in her eyes.

"Because my heart still belongs to someone else Fionna, thus it wouldn't be there had I done this. You deserve better than a heartless kiss. I'm sorry."

At that I saw her eyes regain some of their former happiness. I must have said the right thing.

"Well my heart will be there," she said jumping up and kissing me.

Lucian POV

"So what are we looking at here."

"Well sir," said a scientist named Jacob. "This old piece of technology that you have discovered on that boy named Finn is indeed very out of date with what we have. There is practically a 99.99% chance that it won't work. The barrier around this place is easily able to block the signal that would allow it to be tracked."

"So in others words, its useless."

"Not necessarily. It could still come in handy should we either try to boost the signal or temporarily disrupt the signal jamming of the barrier."

"I see and how long would this take to get either one to work."

"Well the fastest and most reliable method is the last one I mentioned. Yet it would take at least up to 3-5 years at best for me to achieve this. As you know the barrier is an incredible feat of technology and it isn't a walk in the park to be able to mess with it."

Disappointing to hear, but to be expected.

"Should this work then Jacob at bringing down the signal jammer then inhuman creatures will have their tracker working right."

"If their still using it of course, but yes if this works then they will be able to use that out dated piece of technology to find him and more importantly this place."

"Will they be able to get in is another question. We can't have them finding this location just so they can't get in here. That will make what we plan meaningless."

"I'm sure they will be. This barrier is mostly meant to keep anyone from leaving, not to keep people from getting in. They never really built it to keep anyone out all that much since we live in a remote location away from any other species. That combined with the camouflage given off by this barrier is more than enough to keep us well hidden."

"I'm very pleased to hear that."

"Thank you sir," he said happily.

"I trust you will not fail me and are not giving me any false sense of hope right," I said in a charming voice with a hint of a warning underneath.

"O-of course not sir, this has to work," he said in fear.

"And it shall," I said noticing at how frightened and intimidated he was by me. "Haha, he shouldn't be afraid and he should have a little more confidence that he will succeed," I thought to myself. "Oh well, it's just not who he is sadly."

"Let's get to work then," I shouted out in joy that something was finally going my way.

Princess Bubblegum POV

"Let's resume this meeting. Now I'm sure you all remember how badly the last meeting went and will not let this happen again. I trust we can all behave better this time right."

Yes," everyone said while nodding their heads in agreement. "Perfect then lets…

"Sorry I'm late for the party," said LSP bursting into the room. "I hope I didn't miss too much."

"This isn't a party LSP," I screamed at her for still not understanding that this isn't a time to be messing around. "This is a meeting to discuss Finns location and we don't want you here. So please leave."

"Fine," she said waving her hands at me. "I don't need to share my theories on where Finn is with all of you anyway."

With that she left.

"Thank Glob," I said falling down onto my chair in relieve.

"Now that that's over with," said Breakfast Princess. "Can we get back to what this is supposed to be about?"

"Of course," I said getting back up. "First question then, does anyone here have any information on where Finn could possibly be or has made any progress at finding his location."

Silence. That's all I got, utter and complete silence.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"Have you made any progress with that tracking chip of yours Bonnie," asked Marceline.

"Um no I haven't," I said in disgrace. "In fact, I haven't been able to do much these days. Nothing I do seems to work and right now my computer is totally busted from my last attempt at finding him. I don't know what to do really."

"There has to be something we can do to find him," said Slime Princess. "What else would we be having this meeting for?"

"We could always address the recent rise in crime," said Cinnamon Bun.

That caused many of the people in the room to look at him in anger. They didn't like him trying to change the subject like that.

"This is supposed to be about Finn," yelled Muscle Princes in outrage.

"Why are you trying to change the subject said," Flame Princess said in a whisper to where only Cinnamon Bun could hear her.

"Because I believe we should also address what I told you, that Finn may not want to be found."

"If you think this is a good idea," she said back to him in a worried tone.

"Thank you for understanding, now to try to explain myself to the rest of them."

"What I meant is that we should also be considering the fact that Finn may not want to be found."

"Let's hear him out," I said in an attempt to calm everyone down. "This could be something worth hearing."

"Thank you Princess Bubblegum," he said respectfully. "As I was saying. There is the possibility Finn is missing by choice and that because of this he may not want to be found."

"That could be true," I said taking into consideration his theory. "What would he leave for though Cinnamon Bun? What can you say to back your claim?"

"I say this because as we all know; Finn has had a rough time recently. The most recent event that we all learned about last time we saw him was his encounter with his father."

That got everyone to grumble in acceptance. Everyone here heard about what transpired at The Citadel. Finn was quite emotionally scarred from realizing that he had a deadbeat dad. It was so bad that for a couple of days he did nothing, but stay in bed not moving a single muscle.

"I see you all agree with me that Finn has had it rough lately. This is why I think he would leave, I believe he is trying to understand everything that has happened to him recently and that it is best we leave him alone. I'm sure he will return when he is ready."

"What if you're wrong Cinnamon Bun," said Jake who had remained quiet until now. "What if he doesn't ever return? What if a whole year has passed and we still don't see Finn or even hear that he is ok. Then what will you say to us looking for Finn."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," he countered.

"How about we don't dodge the question," said Marceline. "What if that does happen?"

"If it does, then I will admit that I may have been wrong and that it is best we do try and find out what happened to him. But as of right now I think it is better we address the effects that Finns disappearance is having on OOO. Can we agree on that?"

"I think we can agree," I said choosing to speak for everyone. "Let's discuss what Finns absence means for OOO."

With that the debate regarding Finns whereabouts was settled for now.

**Here's another chapter. Now it has come to my attention that some of you are thinking this here is a Finn x Fionna story now, well I have to say it's not going to be that. All this may make it seem like it is, but that's not what's going to happen. This is all to build drama and tension when Finn reunites with his past. Sorry those who wanted that to happen but this isn't going to be changed into a Finn X Fionna story. Other than that you all know the drill. Please review and give me any ideas you have. **


	11. Chapter 11: A Year Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did then jakes tail would have its own mini spinoff**

Chapter 11: A Year Later

Solaris POV

"You are truly amazing Finn," I said watching over his training.

"Well it's all thanks to you. You're a great teacher who has taught me so much and I will always look forward to our training together," he said his voice full of gratitude.

"Thank you Finn, but I don't think I have anything left to teach you. You have mastered everything I have to teach."

"Really," he said clearly surprised. "Is there really nothing left for you to teach me," he said with a hint if worry in his voice. "It can't be over already." There has to be something else right. Something more that I can..."

"FINN," I yelled at him snapping him out of his rabbling. "What's going Finn? Why are you acting so scared?"

"Scared," he laughed. "What are you talking about? I'm just fine," he said while pumping his arms in an act to try and look fine. This only just made me convinced that something was bothering him.

"You're such a terrible liar Finn. This is about your past isn't it," I said taking an educated guess. "More precisely, this is about OOO and the people you feel you left behind."

I could tell I hit the nail the on the coffin by the way he put his head down and sighed in response.

"You know me well Solaris," he chuckled humorlessly.

"Do you want to go back Finn? To your old life and the people you once called your friends and family."

"I don't really know," he answered lost and confused. "In a way I do and in away I don't."

"What do you mean Finn," I questioned. I had a hunch what he wanted, but it was better if he told me himself.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I just want to check up on OOO. See how everyone has been ever since I left. Just take a quick look and then leave without anyone ever noticing that I was there. Is this making any sense to you?"

"Of course it is Finn. I understand what you want. You want a sense of clarity and finality. You want to know that you made the right decision by coming here."

"Yeah, I want to know that everyone back in OOO is ok."

"I won't stop you Finn, but answer this. What will you do should you find things aren't perfect in OOO? Will you stay and leave the new life that you have made behind and thus return to your old life. Or will you return here and not let their problems become your own."

At that there was a long pause as he stood to think about what he would do. I waited for his answer, knowing that I couldn't make him stay here like everyone else. He wasn't like them, he wasn't like Lucian.

"You don't need to worry about me not coming back," he finally answered. "I will return here, I promise you that. This is my new life and these are my people. As you said, I just need to take one last look at OOO. I just need to know if everyone back in OOO is ok or not. I can't stand not knowing."

"Alright Finn, just don't be gone for too long."

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "And I won't be gone for long."

Fionna POV

"Ahh, another great day today will be," I said getting up and stretching. "I wonder what today has in store for me."

After I was done getting dressed and doing all my other daily routine. I went to go to the kitchen to eat only to see Finn in the hallway sitting down. I then decided to tip top quietly over to him and snake my arms around him.

"Morning Finn," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Morning Fionna," he said not even moving a muscle. "Your lively as usual I see."

"Of course I am. So what are you doing out here in the hall."

"Just preparing myself for a trip down memory lane."

"What do you mean Finn," I asked noticing the worry in his voice.

"I'm leaving Fionna. I have to go back to OOO. I need to deal with my past."

"What," I cried out in shock. "Please tell me you're coming back. That you're not going to leave me."

"You say that like we're a couple," he chuckled.

"I wish we were. If only would just accept my feelings towards you Finn," I said with a pout.

"You know I accept your feelings Fionna, I just don't want to start a relationship with anyone again."

"Is it because your heart still belongs to Flame Princess. Are you perhaps leaving so that you can get over her completely," I said hoping that was the case.

"It's more than that, a lot more."

"Can you at least promise you will come back?"

"I made that promise to your dad, so I can make the same thing to you. I will be back and I won't be gone go long. So don't worry about me."

"Ok Finn," I said as I let him go.

"See you later Fionna."

"Be safe Finn," I said while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

With that he teleported to wherever it is he was going.

"I really am jealous that this other girl I have yet to meet still has such a tight hold over his heart. She must have been truly special to him to where he won't let her go; even after a whole year of not seeing her and knowing that she has someone else now."

Sighing I looked down at the spot where Finn was noticing a few strands of his golden hair. I then picked one up playing with it for a bit.

"Maybe this will allow him to finally move on. Maybe he will finally be open to being with me after this," I said walking back to my room after having just lost my appetite.

Princess Bubblegum POV

Things are just not the same without Finn. The peace and happiness that once filled OOO is practically gone. It's become anarchy and no one is safe.

"Where are you Finn, we need you," I said hoping for some miracle to happen at this point.

As if in answer, the computer went off. Signifying that the tracker was finally working. Quickly I went over to the computer monitor to see where it had located Finn.

"The Fire Kingdom," I said not totally surprised. "Of course that would be the one place he would show up first. I have to get there fast," I said running out of my lab.

Flame Princess POV

A year. An entire year. Where could he be?

"I wish I could talk to him," I said absentmindedly.

"And what will you say should you get the chance," asked Cinnamon Bun who was standing right next to me.

That surprised me at first, since I didn't realize that I said it to where he could hear. Still, it was better to talk about this then trying to keep it all in.

"I don't know. He probably doesn't even want to talk to me and I don't think I'll even be able to say a single word should I ever get the chance to see him again."

"What prevents you from talking to him?" he questioned. "What is it that makes you afraid to even see him?"

"It's that I've made a lot of mistakes recently. I thought I was doing good with this kingdom, yet it turns out I was doing bad. I am afraid to hear what Finn would think of what I have done to my people. I guess in the end Finn was wrong, I really am evil." I said putting my head down onto my hands and beginning to cry.

"No you're not," said a voice that I thought I would never hear again.

"Finn," I said looking around. Looking around I saw a cloaked figure standing some distance away. While his face was concealed by his hood, it couldn't hide those indistinguishable blue eyes.

Seeing that he was spotted, he instantly started running away.

"Wait Finn," I said chasing after him. He was fast like always and even now jumping from roof to roof, but I knew that I could catch him. Especially here of all places. I then shifted into a wisp of flame so that I could ride the natural heat of this place and catch him. Even in this form I could speak.

"Finn, if that is you," I said catching up to him. "Please don't go again and just let me talk to you. Please don't leave me again Finn."

For a second I saw him falter, only for him to then suddenly vanish.

"No," I cried out. "Don't go," I said changing back into my humanoid form and falling to my knees at the spot where the cloaked figure who had to be Finn was.

Looking at where he vanished, I saw a single strand of unshielded golden hair that refused to be turned into ash. I then grabbed that single strand of golden hair and clamped my hand around it tightly.

"Finn," I cried out while holding that single piece of him that I had close to my heart. All the while I was unaware that from another nearby area, I was being watched by him.

"Never doubt yourself Flame Princess," he said tearfully before he vanished from my life once again.

**Well I don't really have much to say on sad face. That was a total filler that was a nice change from all this recent darkness. Other than that, this here isn't the true time jump. There will be another that is even longer coming up. Well then, please review and give me any ideas you might have. And sorry for the wait, real life catches up to everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12: Man Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did then we would have more complex villains**

Chapter 12: Man Up

Lucian POV

"How is the progress," I asked my right hand Jacob.

"It's going very well so far, but we may have a slight problem," he said worried.

"What kind of problem."

"It's Finn sir, it appears he has left the kingdom. Most likely back to OOO is my guess."

"Did he now," I said as my hands curled up into fists to the point that I was getting white knuckles. I needed him here for this to work.

"When did this happen," I asked in an icy tone.

"Th-this afternoon," he answered cowering.

Grabbing him by the collar of his lab coat. I lifted him up to where his feet were off the ground and his face was only inches from mine.

It wasn't that I hated his answer. It was that I hated how he responded to me. His cowardliness was too much for me. This had to be dealt with.

"Why can't you act more like a man," I questioned my eyes burning with rage and disappointment. "Why must you always act like whenever something goes wrong, that it will be our head? Why can't you be more confident in yourself and your actions, even should they end in failure."

"I-I'm sorry sir," he said still cowering. "I- just can't help it. I worry what you will do to me should I f-fail you," he said crying and sweating bullets at this point.

"You still don't understand Jacob," my tone rising with each word. "You will not be punished for failing me because of circumstances outside of your control. You will not be punished should you fail me while doing all that you could possibly do to try to achieve success. You will not be punished for every single failure as you seem to believe," I shouted in his face.

"R-really," he said his demeanor lightening up.

"Yes," I said seeing that he understood the first part. Now to see if he will understand the last part.

"Yet know this," I said in a threatening tone. "Should I ever find out that you failed me because you became overconfident or went at something half assed. Then it will be your head Jacob. That is when failure will not be accepted by me. So can you finally stop acting like it's the end of the world whenever something doesn't go the way we wanted?"

"O-of course sir," he said showing a bit more confidence in his eyes.

At that I let him go, knowing that there was nothing more to be addressed today.

"Go home and collect yourself Jacob," I said authoritatively. "There's nothing more to be done as of right now. We must wait to see if Finn returns, until then. Have a nice vacation Jacob."

"Later then sir," he said not stuttering thankfully.

Once he was gone, I went to look out over the balcony of the building I was in at the crowd of people down below.

"Cowards," I said looking at them going about with their pathetic lives. Happy being confined to this small place, thinking that we can't handle ourselves against any other living creature. Believing that we are only safe because we choose to isolate ourselves and not expose our existence to others.

"But soon none of that will matter," I said happily. "Soon they will have no choice but to see just how big the world really is outside of this little prison. Soon they shall all learn to have more confidence in themselves and thus in our entire species as a whole. Soon they will learn not to fear what exists outside of these walls."

Jake POV

"Finn," I said suddenly picking up his familiar scent. "He's back," I said happily, until I remembered all the pain he put us through with leaving like that without telling anyone. "Me and him are going I have a long talk."

Sniffing at the scent, I was able to tell that it was coming from The Fire Kingdom of course. He must be there to try and get back together with Flame Princess.

"That's not good, I have to get there fast. Or else he will most likely get his heartbroken again and leave."

Quickly I stretched into my giant form and ran as fast as I could to The Fire Kingdom. When I got there I had to stop to see if I could find anyone to give me the flame shield. Luckily I spotted Flambo just outside just sleeping in a nearby rock.

"Flambo," I shouted waking him up.

"Huh, wah," he said waking up.

"Flambo I need you to give me the flame shield fast," I said throwing him a whole pile of coal I brought with me. I didn't having any time for his obvious need for a piece of coal in return for the shield.

"Woah," he said wife eyes and his mouth beginning to drool. "Sure thing Jake," he said putting one of the coals in his mouth while chanting the spell for the flame shield. Last but spit least, he spit on me to apply the shield.

"There you go Jake, have fun," he said devouring the coal in front of him.

"Thanks Flambo," I said running to where Finns scent was. Yet instead of finding Finn, I found a crying Flame Princess.

"What's going on here," I heard another voice say all of a sudden. Looking over, I saw it was Princess Bubblegum in some sort of weird suit.

"Jake, Princess Bubblegum. What are you two doing here," she said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I picked up Finns scent and it led me here."

"The tracker on Finn suddenly started working and it led me here," answered Bubblegum. "So where is he," she demanded.

"He's gone again," her tears starting up again.

"Gone," said Bubblegum angrily. At that she grabbed Flame Princess and turned her to face her.

"I knew this was going to happen. What did you say to him? What did you say that made him leave," she said accusingly.

"I didn't do anything," she spat back in anger and breaking herself free of Bubblegum's grip.

"Don't give me that crap Flame Princess. He came here first of all places and now he's gone again after having visited you. You must have said setting to him that caused him to leave out of heartbreak again."

"No I didn't," she yelled. "I didn't even get the chance to talk to him or even truly see him. Right when I spotted him after he told me that I wasn't evil, he ran off and then teleported right when I was catching up to him. So don't you dare tell me that I'm the one responsible for making him leave again. How do we know he just didn't want to deal with you."

"Me," she responded in outrage. "What did I ever do to him?"

"We all know how you have done questionable and often selfish things behind what you thought were closed curtains. We all know you have a borderline mad scientist side to you. I bet that's why he only visited me and not you, because he doesn't consider you worthy of his time like he does me."

"Why you little no good brat."

I started to get afraid as the area started to get hotter, to wear I feared my flame shield would prove useless if things continued like this. These two princesses needed to stop and fast.

"Stop it," I yelled at the top of my lungs and slapping them both across the face for good measure.

"What is the meaning of this Jake," demanded Flame Princess, her eyes turning into their menacing orange.

"Indeed Jake, what makes you thing you can slap us like that, especially me," she said in a threatening tone.

They almost caused me to back down in fear of what they could do to me, but now wasn't the time to run away with my tail in between my legs. I had to make them stop fighting.

"Fighting over who's to blame isn't helping you two. What will this do to accomplish in finding Finn? Nothing that's what," I said before they could answer with some lame prideful answer. "We have to work together to find Finn and Finn would be ashamed of us if he knew we were fighting amongst ourselves like this. So you two need to act like the wise and patient leaders you're supposed to be."

"Your right Jake," Flame Princess said first. "We shouldn't be fighting like this and Finn would be ashamed if he saw us like this."

Turning to Princess Bubblegum, she continued.

"I'm willing to apologize and put my dislike of you aside if you are willing to work together to find Finn," she send putting her hand out in an offer of a truce.

At first she seemed like she was going to turn down the offer, but thankfully she didn't. "I accept Flame Princess," she said taking her hand and shaking it. "I'm sorry for losing my temper and saying those things to you Flame Princess. May this be the start to a new beginning."

"Thank you Princess Bubblegum. I'm sorry to and I'm look forward to working with you to find Finn."

"Well let's get to work then," she said happily.

"Thank goodness that worked out," I said wiping my forehead. Right after two fists came straight at me. "Ouch," I yelled out in pain."

"Jake," said Flame Princess. "Never hit me again," she said scaring me.

"Or you will spend a week in the candy dungeon," said Bubblegum.

"R-Right," I said telling myself never to do that again.

**And here we are. Well I hope you liked this chapter because I'm just really unhappy. That next AT episode titled "Breezy" on the AT wikia does not look good. It scares me and if it goes the way I think it will go, I don't know what I will do. Well we have 2 agonizing weeks to wait and see, until then I'll be crossing my fingers that Finn doesn't end up with a new girl. Please review and give me any ideas like always. I really need um at this point.**


	13. Chapter 13: Truths

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did then I just would something**

Chapter 13: Truths

Marceline POV

"It seems Finn has left again," I sensed. "It really is too bad that he didn't pay me a visit like he did his long lost girlfriend. Yet I wasn't going to be angry or deprived at what he chose to do. It was his life and I don't have any influence in it like some others I could name."

"Hopefully there will be a day where we all get to truly reunite with him," I said wondering when that day would come. "And when it does, hopefully it doesn't end in blood."

It was then that I heard a knock at my door. Floating over and opening it, I saw it was none other than Bonnie.

"May I come in," she asked somewhat begging. Something was definitely up with her.

"Come on in," I answered. "So what's eating you Princess Bonnie."

"Why didn't he come to see me," she said suddenly.

"You're talking about Finny right."

"Of course I am," she said angrily. "Who else would I be talking about?

"Don't you get angry with me Bonnie," I said while morphing my hand into a tentacle like whip to show I meant business.

"So you're going to hit me then. Well go ahead. I can take it and more," she said defiantly.

"Not yet I will, but I will soon. Right now I want to know what is going in with you. Is this really all about Finn not coming to see you or is there more to it than this," I asked suspiciously.

"What are you getting at Marceline?"

"This is about more than Finn not paying you a visit. After all he didn't visit me either, but you don't see me acting like a train wreck. So why not tell me what's really bothering you."

"Nothing more is bothering me," she screamed. "What else could possibly be bothering me Marceline. How about you tell me what sort of dump theory you just thought up."

Sighing at her extreme self-denial. I knew what this was truly about and why she was acting like this.

"You feel alone don't you Bonnie," I said.

"Alone. I'm not alone. I have an entire kingdom of people who adore me. So I'm never alone," she said laughing off what I said.

"You say that, but I can see that you don't actually feel that way. You can try to lie to yourself and me about how you feel, but that can't hide the truth. The truth is you felt like Finn was your only real friend and without him you now feel alone. That's what's getting at you and why you are so obsessed with really finding him."

"Don't twist what I say into something else," she said menacingly. "I do not feel alone. I am not looking for Finn because I need a friend. I am looking for him because me and everyone else is worried about him and OOO hasn't been the same since he left."

At that she stormed out still in denial about how she really felt. As I watched her leave I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Finns departure had been tough on all of us, some more than others. All we could do is hope he would one day return or that we find out where he went.

"You have a friend in me Bonnie. You should know that."

At that I went back to doing my jam session.

Fionna POV

"He's been gone for a while now, just where could he be and what is he even doing," I said irritated at how long he has been gone while continuing to play with a piece of Finns golden hair.

"I'm sure he's just doing what he feels needs to be done to finally lay his past to rest," my mother. "He'll be back when he is done, so just be patient and give him time."

"Fine," I said still irritated.

"Don't be so down. Maybe when he gets back he will finally be open to starting a relationship with you," he said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

That got me to lighten up a bit.

"Maybe," I laughed. "I can hope right."

"Yes you can, that's all we can ever do in times like this."

At that I left to go for a walk to think about this.

"Why is it that the first guy I fall for that actually treats me like another other person, is not interested in me? Am I really not as good as good as this Flame Princess? I wish I could meet her so that I could see for myself what makes her so great."

Continuing to walk around for a while, I eventually stopped at the park where I first kissed Finn. Sitting down I just continued to think about all this, for probably the rest of the day.

"So this is where you were," said a voice interrupting my train of thoughts.

Looking over, I saw it was Finn. He was back. Without even thinking, I jumped up and hugged him. I even tried to kiss him, but he pushed me away before I could do that.

"You sure are happy that I have returned."

"Yeah I am. Sorry about that just a second ago, I lost control of myself there for a second."

"I'll never understand women."

"Were a mysterious species Finn, no one can understand us not even us."

"Haha, I bet.

"How was your trip Finn. Did it go well?"

"It was hard. In the end I wasn't able to keep myself hidden. I thought I had better control, guess I still have a lot to learn. Still all that matters now is that it is done."

"What is done?" I asked curiously.

"My past. I have finally put it behind me Fionna."

"That's good to hear, does that mean you are ready to moving on," I said hinting at something more.

"Yeah I am. I guess it couldn't hurt," he said bending down and kissing my forehead.

"But let's take things one step at a time."

"Thank you for finally giving me a chance Finn." I said hugging him tighter.

Flame Princess POV

"Am I am bad leader Big Brother."

"If I say that I don't think it's something I should talk to you about, does that count as a secret."

His response caused me to just look out him for who knows how long. So even he thought my laws were bad, even he thought I was a bad leader.

"So it's true then," I said to him with a tone devoid of emotion. "I really have done wrong to our people. I made our father look like a noble king compared to what I did."

"I didn't want to talk to you about this until I knew you would be able to handle the truth and it seems now is the time for answers. It is true little sister, what you did to our people through the law of no lies and secrets was something far worse than our father ever did. He did a lot of horrible things to our people and did treat and view them as toys, but he never once did something like that."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," I cried. "I thought this was for the best."

"Yes you did, you thought based upon your own experiences with lies and secrets that these things were nothing but bad. And through this you thought you were saving people from feeling the same pain as you by taking away the means to making such a thing possible for them away.

"I…"

"I'm not done," he said stopping me. "You wanted to hear the truth from me, so please let me finish."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying. You thought you were doing good by making this law, but in truth you were doing far more harm than good. By taking away people's rights to lie and keep secrets, you were also taking away their privacy. Because of that many of our people have felt violated and wronged. The result was the many assassination attempts on you, people trying to free our father, and even almost having a civil war."

"…" Silence. That's all that came from me when I opened my mouth. There was nothing I could say. I was so wrong.

"You have done much bad to our people sister, but you are still better than our father and can still fix this.

"Better," I said hysterically. "What have I done that has made be better than him."

"You actually care about our people and are able to listen to others, unlike him. While you have you moments of stubbornness, you do what is right in the end. Our father never spent his days listening to our peoples constant complaints. All he did was shoot a fireball at them and tell them to leave. But not you, you made them feel heard and listened to. Now you can do it again little sister," he said while rubbing my head.

"You know what the answer is. You know what you need to do."

"Yes," I said barely a whisper. "Listen to what they have been saying for a long time. I must apologize to them and give them back there freedom. It is time I stopped seeing things in black and white, nothing is that simple."

"Now you're learning," he said proudly. "That's something that our father will never be capable of, admitting to his faults. I'm proud to be your brother my King," he said bowing

"Thank you big brother," for being there for me. "I just wish I could have been there for Finn when he needed me," I said without thinking.

"I don't know how I should feel about him, especially after my only encounter with him in that disgraceful baby attire. But I can see that he means a lot to you, so I will say this. Do what you know is right."

"I will," I said hugging him. "Thank you again for everything."

Lucian POV

"Lucian, I have great news," said Jacob running in like a mad man.

"Based upon your excitement, I take it Finn has returned," I said knowing this had to be the answer.

"Yes," he said practically beaming with joy.

"That makes me very happy. Oh so very happy indeed," I said with a smile forming across my face. "With Finn back, we can resume our work towards the advancement of humanity."

"Advancement," he said confused. "I thought this was about freeing our people from being forced to live in this dome of a prison."

"It is," I replied calmly." But there's more to it than that. Try to see the bigger picture here Jacob."

"I don't understand," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Clueless as ever aren't you Jacob. Come over here," I said pointing to the nearby balcony. "Look out at this place and tell me what you see."

"Um, a bustling civilization," was his answer.

"Oh boy," I said putting my hand over my head in disappointment.

"You really don't see what this is truly all about do you."

"I thought this was about the freedom of being able to choose whether or not we could leave this place."

"It's more than that you simple minded fool," a said in outrage at his stupidity. "This is about our species survival. This is about staying at the top of the food chain. This is about restoring humanity to its rightful place in the world. Yet we can never achieve this here, in this pathetic place. Do you know why?"

"N-No," he said losing himself to fear again.

"Man up Jacob and listen to the reasoning behind my words. What I see when I look out at this place is a bunch of sheep."

"Sheep?" he asked confused at my words.

"Yes Jacob, sheep. That's all anyone is in here. A bunch of mindless sheep following the orders of their Shepard Solaris. Barely anyone here things of anything greater than this pathetic kingdom anymore. Once we were a species who always dreamt of new things and strived to make those dreams a reality. We were once a species of unlimited potential and power. Yet the creation of this place after the last great world war stripped that greatness from so many of us to where now only a select few like me and Solaris still possess it. As for everyone else, they are now mindless sheep who dare not dream of advancement anymore. Everyone believes that we have everything we need here and no one bothers try and think up something new."

"But what does that have to do with this." he asked still not getting it.

"Gahh," I said as I slammed my fists down onto the concrete of the balcony. "Listen well Jacob and maybe now you will understand what I have to say. If you can get it, then I'm sure the rest of our followers will get it to. We will never advance the greatness of our species if we continue to live a life of Shepard and his mindless sheep. Because no one has seen the outside world, most people don't dream anymore of bigger and better things. Most people just go about doing the same daily routine over and over and over again," I said my voice rising in anger with each new word.

"But once they are finally exposed to the outside world, that horrible mind frame will cease to exist. Finn is a perfect example of that mind frame. Because he lived in a world full of so many different and amazing things, he never lost his ability to dream and constantly want to better himself. He saw things that made him feel fear. And through this fear, he fought to become stronger to protect himself."

"How is fear good for us? I thought you said fear was a horrible thing."

"Only when there is no reason to feel it, like when someone things they're going to get hurt for something that they didn't even do," I said looking straight at Jacob.

"Haha yeah," he said weakly.

"Yet other times it is what motivates us to become stronger. But we will never feel it in this accursed place. Here away from what could be seen by many as a threat, no one feels fear and thus no one bothers to better themselves because of it. Yet once we show them that they are no longer hidden from the outside world. They will all react in fear and start to better themselves again because of it. We will all once again dream of becoming something greater," I yelled out in pure joy."

"Now do you see what I hope to achieve from all this."

"Of course sir. You explained all of it so thoroughly that no one couldn't possibly understand it. You believe that humanity has become too docile living here and that being exposed to the possible dangers of the outside world will fix that."

"Excellent. Now you know what this is all truly about. This is all for humanity. The last thing we need is those creatures out there to continue to evolve while we stay the same. It would be bad if they ever became stronger than us. That is why we need to be reintroduced to the outside world, so that we too will begin to evolve once again. No one will ever succeed in topping man kind's dominance Jacob."

"NO ONE."

**And there you go readers. Another chapter and definitely a bit longer for those of you who say they should be longer, just don't get used to it. I don't think long chapters fit with my writing style. Well I have an idea of what a bit of the end game is with this. And I need you all to help me fill in the gaps with more ideas. So don't stop giving me ideas and please review, your reviews keep me inspired to write. **


	14. Chapter 14: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, but I do own my characters.**

Chapter 14: Reunion

Lucian POV

"They say that there is good and evil in the world. They say that there is right and wrong. They even say that there is purity and corruption. They say it so much that practically everyone believes it. But that's not true my friends," I said looking out at the crowd of people that stood before me.

"There is only perspective. Nothing in this world is inherently good or inherently evil. Nothing in this world is any one thing and nothing changes without reason. We are the ones who decide what is good and what is evil. What is right and wrong, and change is not wrong or evil. Do you all understand what I have said so far?"

"YES," they all answered in perfect sync with one another.

"Good," I said please at such a response that I wanted to cry tears of joy. "It is good that you understand what I have said. Because what we do today will go down in history. And to some it will be perceived as evil, while others perceive it as good. Remember this and do not let those who say that what we have done is wrong deter you. For nothing is one thing, it's all just a matter of perspective."

"YES SIR," they all said perfectly again.

"You make me proud. Today we shall make history by finally letting the rest of the world know that humanity is still alive. That we have not only survived the great world war that ended with the drop of a nuclear missile, but that we have thrived as well. It is time to bring the rest of the world to us.

At that they cheered and cheered. They all let out hoorays of pride and happiness. Today we would all begin the true path to freedom.

"Jacob," I called out to my right hand.

"Yes," he answered with complete confidence and authority. "What do you require of me sir."

"You built the device that would disable the signal jammer of the barrier correct."

"Indeed I did," he said while letting out a prideful smile.

"Then it is only right that you have the honors of being the one to end our imprisonment."

"Gladly." At that he walked over to the computer laid out for this special occasion. Sitting down he typed in the code that would end this nightmare once and for all.

As I saw him typing in letter for letter. I couldn't help but think of all that we would achieve from this. Of the new species we would meet and the new land we would discover. Of the advancement of human civilization.

And just like that, it was done. The signal that would lead those creatures to us was now free from any interference. All that was left to do now was to wait and see.

"All hail mankind," I cheered.

"For humanity," they all cried out.

"Today is truly going to be a day that no one will ever forget."

Princess Bubblegum POV

It was a miracle. The tracking was working. After 3 years it was finally working. I had given up hope of ever finding Finn, yet finally I would be able to.

"Thank you Glob," I said practically crying. "Thank you so much."

"I have to tell everyone about this and fast."

Quickly I ran to the nearby phone and began to dial a number.

With each ring I began to worry that the phone wouldn't be answered, but thankfully that wasn't the case.

"Hello," answered a voice. "Who is it?"

"It's me Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum."

"Hello Bubblegum," she said kindly.

Over the years we had really gotten to know each other better and we had even developed a certain level of respect for one another. It was only natural that I call her since I respected her so much and that she would be one of the people Finn would be most familiar with.

"Have you called to tell me that you have found Finn," she joked, but with a hint of everlasting hope in her voice.

"Actually that is why I have called you Flame Princess. I finally have a signal leading to Finns location. I have finally found him, but we have to leave now less the signal disappears. Do you understand Flame Princess?"

"…" Nothing. Not a single response.

"Hello. Flame Princess," I yelled into the phone. "FLAME PRINCESS."

Flame Princess POV

I all but dropped the phone the when I heard that Finn was finally found. It was almost unbelievable. I and so many others had thought that we would never see him again; some even said he was dead. Yet I knew he was out that and that one day we would find out where he is.

Now was that day, our hopes were finally answered. All that was left to do was to go out and find him. Finally collecting myself, I answered the constant yells coming from my phone.

"I'm here Bubblegum, no need to continue shouting."

"Where did you go," she shouted.

"So much for that," I thought to myself.

"I have been calling your name forever. Just what were you doing?"

"I just got lost for a bit there after hearing that Finn was found. I'm sorry, but you should understand right."

"Yeah sure," she grumbled. "Now that you got that out of your system, I need you to come over right away for when you, I, and a few others leave to go find Finn."

"Who else is coming," I asked curiously.

"Jake and Marceline are coming. The reason it's just the four of us is because Finn knows us best and I don't think it would be good if too many people were to go. It could potentially overwhelm him to see so many people, especially those he wasn't very close to. Even just seeing one of us could do it, but we know him best and vice versa. Thus he should respond most positively to seeing us above all others."

"You really like giving long and often somewhat over detailed explanations to things don't you Princess Bubblegum," I said after getting a basic understanding of what she was saying.

"Hey now," she said sounding insulted. "My answers are not that hard to understand."

"They kind of are, but basically what you're saying is that it just you, me, Jake, and Marceline."

"Basically, yes."

"Glad to hear, did you let them know already to."

"Not yet, you were the first person I called. I will let them know as soon as were done."

"Ok gotcha, I'll be there as soon as possible. Just need a little bit of time to settle a few things and prepare."

"OK then," she said seeming to understand. "Don't take too long or we might have to leave without you."

"Do that I will burn down The Candy Kingdom," I said jokingly, but also with a slight bit of a warning added to it.

"Ok," she said slowing. "See you soon then."

At that I hung up the phone and pinched myself to see if this was a dream.

"Nope, it's not a dream," I said to myself in response to the slight sting I felt in the area that I pinched myself at.

"What's not a dream," said my brother walking into the room, after his usual patrol around the Kingdom.

"That Princess Bubblegum has finally discovered Finns whereabouts."

"Really," he said raising one eyebrow. "And you're going to go see him I take it."

"Yes," I said happy that he understood what was going on. "Which is why I need you to look after the Kingdom while I'm gone. Can you do this for me Big Brother; I know it's a huge responsibility to take on while I'm gone. But I know you can do this."

"Of course," he said walking up to me. "Anything for my little sister. Just promise me that you'll be alright," he said showing concern in his eyes.

"I promise I will be, you don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself."

"I know you can, but that doesn't mean you can handle yourself emotionally."

"What do you mean," I asked not liking where he seemed to be going with this.

"What I mean is that, don't expect some happy reunion. Be prepared for the worst, and if he hurts you. Tell me. I'll not let him get away with it," he said angrily.

That last part worried ne a bit, but it was also a bit funny.

"Don't worry Big Brother, things will work out. I can feel it."

"Ok," he said still not believing that I could handle this. "See you when you get back, just don't be gone for too long. The Fire Kingdom needs it King after all."

"You can handle it," I said encouragingly.

"I don't think so. You're the one who set the Kingdom on a path away from its previous evilness after all. I could never have done that."

"Yeah, I did. But only because Finn taught me that I wasn't evil, that last part I said quietly to myself."

"See you later Flame King," he said.

"Good luck Flame Prince, I mean new Flame King."

"Only until you get back," he said just before I got out of earshot.

"Finn," I whispered once I knew no one would hear me. "Please don't be mad at me when I see you. I don't think I could handle that, despite what I told my brother."

Jake POV

"Who is it," I said after picking up the phone.

"Hello Jake, its Princess Bubblegum."

"Ahh, hello Princess. What are you calling to talk about? It must be something important," I said noticing the seriousness in her tone.

"It is Jake. It's about Finn. I think I may have finally discovered his location. So I'm calling you so that you can get over here quickly and we can...

"Hello," she called out after his the sound of his rapid and heavy breathing stopped. "You there Jake."

Still no response.

"Oh come on," she said frustrated. "Is everyone going into shock right when I tell them I have found Finn? Pick up the phone Jake and..."

"I'm right here Princess," he said stepping in through the window.

"What the," she said dropping the phone. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Let's just say I took one huge step is all," I said grinning.

"Uh huh. Well it's good your here Jake."

"I'm happy to be here after hearing that you have found Finn. So what are we waiting for, let's go," I said not wanting to wait for even a second.

"Be patient Jake," she said irritated. "I still need to call Marceline and wait for her and Flame Princess to arrive before we can go. So be patient Jake or do you want to face this wrath for when they find out that we led without them."

"I'll go with the first choice," I said scared.

"Wise choice," she said satisfied.

Marceline POV

"Uhg, who's calling me at this time," I said groggily after being woken up from my afternoon rest. Walking over to the phone, I picked it up to see who decided to bother me.

"What is it," I said yawning.

"It's me Marceline. You sound tired, did I walk you up from another one of your hangovers," she laughed.

"Haha, very funny. No you didn't Bonnie. Not this time, I was just taking an afternoon nap."

"I'm glad to hear that. Good to know that you aren't hung over."

"Yeah," I said slightly annoyed. "So what's up Bonnie? What do I owe the honor of being called by the one and only Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum."

"It's that I may have finally discovered Finns location. Calling to tell you because you're the last person we need before we head out."

"Wow. So we get to finally see Finn again after all. I'm happy to hear that."

"Glad you were able to remain calm and stay on the phone unlike some people," she groaned.

"I'll be there soon Bonnie. I'm sure you'll be prepared when I get there."

"I already am."

"Then I better hurry. See you soon."

"See you."

Back to Princess Bubblegum

We were finally ready to head out when Flame Princess got here.

"Where have you been," asked Jake amounted that she took so long.

"I was sorting some last minute things in The Fire Kingdom of course. Had to make sure things would be ok while I am gone. Not all of us have such responsibility free life's as you Jake," she countered.

That got a bit of a growl from him, but nothing more. Everyone knew this wasn't the time to get into an argument.

"Well what are we waiting for," said yelled Marceline changing the subject. "Let's get going."

"Indeed," I said catching onto to what Marceline was doing. "Let's get going."

With that we flew and walked (mostly I just sat on Jake) to Finns location.

Week Later and Flame Princes POV again

"How long have we been doing this," asked Jake showing major signs of fatigue.

"About a week," replied Princess Bubblegum.

"A week and we still haven't reached Finn's location. How far are we?"

"We'll be there soon Jake. The tracker says were close."

"How close exactly," I asked.

"Very close compared to what we were originally at, we should be about…"

Right then, we passed through some sort of invisible wall into a place unbelievable. We were standing all of a sudden in a very high-tech looking civilization. There were huge sky-scrapers all around us and even flying cars. There were huge television screens on the buildings with some ads being shown constantly, one featuring some sort of drink, being held… by Finn.

"Oh my Glob," said Marceline.

"This is impossible," said Bubblegum.

"What is this place," said Jake shrinking down back to normal size. "And was that my bro in some sort of soda commercial."

"Yes Jake, it was," said Bubblegum in complete shock.

It was only right after we got over our shock of the amazing things surrounding us, that we looked around to see a new unbelievable sight. All around us we were being stared at by what looked to be… Humans.

"No way," I whispered. "Are those humans."

"Yes they are," said Marceline. "There's so many of them that scent of their blood is intoxicating. Only a human can stir such a hunger in me like that."

"Now it makes since," said Bubblegum talking to herself. "This is how Finn was able to keep his location hidden from us. The technology of this place is easily beyond anything I have ever made. It can easily counter my technology."

"As cool as this is girls, I'm getting a little freaked out right now," said Jake pointing at the crowd of people looking at us.

Looking at what he was saying, there were tons of people surrounding us. Each one was looking at us with mixed expressions. It ranged from fear, curiosity, to delight.

"Mommy," said a little human boy hugging his mom's leg. "What are they?" he said pointing at us.

"I don't know sweaty, but don't go near them they could be dangerous," she send bending down and hugging her boy protectively.

"What are these monsters doing here," shouted someone from the crowd.

"Who knows," said another. "But it can only mean trouble."

"We should kill them less leave and they bring more of their kind here," said another.

"This was getting dangerous," I thought to myself.

"We have to get out of here and fast," said Bubblegum.

"Come on," said Jake grabbing us and growing into his giant form. With that we were running away from that crowd of people to who knows where. Unfortunately, we didn't get very far.

It was then that each of us got shot by what appeared to be some sort of darts, multiple times for Jake.

"Oh no, tranquilizer darts," shouted Bubblegum.

"What are those," I asked confused.

Yet I didn't get a response because right after, Jake started to shrink back down into is normal form.

"What are you doing Jake," I shouted out in fear.

"It's no use," cried Marceline. "He's out cold," she said drowsily.

Suddenly I too started to feel drowsy for some reason. Right before it went completely black. I saw some armored looking figures approach us.

"It seems we have uninvited guests," said one of them.

"Our King will need to be notified of this," said a second one.

"What shall we do with them," questioned a third.

"Take them to a holding cell," said the first. "We will need to ask them a few questions later," I heard just before the darkness took me.

Back to Marceline

"Wake up," said a familiar voice. "Get up Marceline," it said only this time with a slap across the face for added affect.

"Woah," I said finally regaining consciousness. "I'm awake," I said frantically. "Where are we," I asked looking around.

"Were in a holding cell," replied Bonnie. "We have been here for a few hours and there's no telling how long they intend to keep us here."

"They," I asked. "As in the humans who shot us with those tranquilizer darts."

"Yes," she said. "The thought to be extinct humans."

"Guess they aren't as extinct as we thought they were," I said trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"This isn't the time to being joking around," she said angry. "This is serious Marceline. Humanity is alive and we have just stumbled upon there civilization. There's no telling what they will do to us now that we know that they are here."

"You're not suggesting they will kill us," said a frightened Jake with his tail tucked away in between his legs.

"Unfortunately Jake, there's a strong possibility of that being the case," she said with a somber tone.

"They can't do this," cried Flame Princess. "Not after we came so close to finally finding Finn."

Luckily our conversation was got off by the arrival of one of the guards. Stepping in, he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked our cells.

At that I changed into my huge bat form and lunged at him in an attempt to escape. Instead I was knocked backwards by some sort of useable force.

"Not try not to doing anything else like that," he said calmly. "Our King wishes to speak with you, so it would be wise to be on your best behavior."

"We understand," said Bonnie. "We will be respectful from here on out," she said giving us all a serious glare.

Turning around, she continued her conversation with the guard. "I'm very happy to hear that your King wishes to speak with us. Hopefully we can sort all this out with him."

He didn't give us any real response other than a simple "Follow me" in return.

"This doesn't look good," I said to everyone else.

At that I was answered by nothing more than a simple nod of the head by the three of them.

Finn POV

"Ahh, another day," I said waking up happily "I wonder what today has in store for me."

After getting done with my usual routine, I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Along the way I ran into Fionna.

"Good morning Fist of Humanity," she said.

That got a chuckle out of me. Being called by my title was pretty nice. It was a somewhat aggressive sounding one that I had earned once I mastered my TK powers and succeeded Solaris as The Champion of Humanity. It was a glorious day that I will never forget.

"You look happy today Finn," she said continuing the conversation. "What's up?"

"I don't know really. I just feel pumped for some reason."

"I see," she said curiously. "Well it's never bad to feel pumped and ready for action Finn."

"No its not," I said agreeing with her.

After that we just continued to talk about nothing really special as went ate of breakfast and went about the day like usual. It was only later in the afternoon that things started to change all of a sudden.

"Lord Finn," said a guard running up to me and saluting respectfully. "Your presence has been requested in the throne room by King Solaris."

"Really," I asked wondering what this could be about. "What for exactly."

"I don't really know all the details sir, but what I do know is that some people we have never seen before are requesting to see you saying that they know you somehow."

"Hmm," I said wondering who these people were. "Alright then, I see what this is all about," I said walking to the throne room.

What I saw though when I got there was something I was in no way shape or form prepared for.

It was Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and Flame Princess. Just what were they doing here?

Turning around and seeing me, each of their faces lighten up to looking like they were about to cry. It was then that Flame Princess ran over to me and roped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Finn," she cried out. "I've finally found you," she said with small lave tears running down her face.

At first I tried to convince myself that this was some sort of nightmare. Only for it to be denied when I touched Flame Princess's hair, feeling the soft familiar silkiness of it between my fingers.

"No," I said in utter horror. "Why are you here? How did you me. Why did you come back into my life," I cried out. "And just when I was finally able to forget about all of you."

**This is most likely the greatest and defiantly the longest chapter I have ever written. I put a lot of more time and effort into this one than any other, so it has to be something special compared to my previous works. That or you are all thinking this was too long, go back to the shorter chapters. Yeah probably not. Well please tell me what you thought of this because, I have got to know what you think of this and if it is better than ever. So please review and tell me any ideas and scenarios that you think can happen after this.**


	15. Chapter 15: Who's Right and Who's Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, I do own Solaris, Solara, and Lucian, etc**

Chapter 15: Who's Right and Who's Wrong

Flame Princess POV

"What?" I said letting go of Finn and stepping back in response to what he just said.

Did he just say that he was happy to forget about us, about me?

"He couldn't be serious," I thought to myself. Yet when I looked into his eyes to try and gleam some answer to what he said, what I saw though was not the answer I was looking for. Swirling in his eyes was fear, anger, confusion, and most of all hurt.

"So this I why you called me here Solaris," he said ignoring me and now looking at the man we were talking to for a bit before we asked for Finns presence.

"Yes Finn," he said nodding his head. "They kept saying that they know you and are here to find you. They wouldn't say anything else really, so I had you come here so that we could move in with the conversation."

"Of course," he said holding back a tide of emotions.

It was then that the girl who had come into the room with Finn and who was now standing beside Finn joined the conversation.

"Father," she said in an angry tone while holding on Finns arm. Seeing that made me want to burn her into a crisp. Who was she to be so intimate with Finn like that?

"Can't you see that this is too much for Finn? You can't just expect him to take all of this in like nothing. You should let him get used to all this first," she said starting to drag him away.

That got me to start walking towards her, until Jake put a stretched out hand on my shoulder while giving me a look that said "now is not the time."

"I can see I don't really have a choice do I Fionna," he said while letting out a sigh at her. "Very well. We shall resume this conversation at a later time. Once everyone has gotten used to this. Until then," he said snapping his fingers. "Please show our guests to their rooms," he said to the servants coming in the room.

"Thank you father," she said while giving a slight bow. "Come in Finn," she said continue to drag him away from me. "Let's get you some fresh air so that you can wrap your head around this."

"Thanks," he said acting like he had been hit across the face and was now dazed. While she put his arms around her. That was the last straw. At that I broke free from Jakes grip and ignored the servants as I ran up to them to find out what was going on here between them.

"Hold it," I shouted to get their attention. "Where are you going Finn? I see you again after 3 years and you are just going to leave me again. Why are you running away Finn?"

"Flame Princess I," but he was stopped from answering me by that annoying girl who still had his arms around her.

"Who do you think you are," she said hissing at me. "What gives you the right to demand anything from Finn," she said hugging his arms even tighter.

The temperature in the room started to rise several degrees thanks to my growing anger from seeing that. Who was this girl?

"I am Flame Princess. Ruler of The Fire Kingdom and a friend to Finn."

At that she started laughing hysterically at me. She was acting like this was the funniest moment of her entire life.

"Stop laughing," I shouted in pure outrage.

She then started to get control of herself, but not because she was intimidated.

"Sure," she said mocking me. "But that was the most obvious lie I have ever heard that I couldn't help but laugh."

"What is a lie," I said my eyes turning demonic.

"That you are a friend of Finns," she said. "You are not his friend Flame Princess or anything anymore. You're just a bad memory of a tyrannical ruler and selfish person."

"What," I screamed blowing a whole in the roof.

"Dam," complained Solaris. "And I really liked that chandelier that was hanging there," but no one was paying any attention to him.

"Just what are you basing this on," I demanded.

"Upon everything Finn told me," she said again displaying huge signs of affection. This time she went up and kissed his cheek. At that I wanted to run over and throw her out the door, but I restrained myself. Yet the most aggravating part was that Finn wasn't doing anything about her physical advancements. All he was doing was just standing there, not doing a thing.

"Finn told me a lot about his past when we talked about it and he mentioned you quite a bit," she said bringing my attention back to the conversation. "From how he first met you to everything that happened afterwards."

"He did," I said somewhat happy that he remembered everything that happened between us and that he talked about it so much.

"Yes he did," she said glaring at me. "He mentioned your adventures together, your first kiss and how he saved your life right after, your eventual break-up, and how you ruled as a tyrannical ruler afterwards who forced her believe of no secrets and lies upon the populace of an entire kingdom."

"That law was a mistake I made that I take full responsibility for. I have since nullified it and given back my people their privacy."

"An what did it take for you to realize how many innocent people you were hurting for you to do that I wonder," she smirked. "Constant complaints on how evil that law is perhaps, or assassination attempts, or maybe even a civil war."

"You know nothing..."

"Whatever the reason," she said cutting me off. "It's an amazing display of your selfishness that you even enacted such a law in the first place. Then again, it shouldn't come as a surprise when I look even farther back at how you broke up with Finn after he made one mistake with you."

"That was..."

"Because you are unrealistic in your views," she said cutting me off again. "Just as you thought everyone can be nothing but honest and open, you also thought Finn was this perfect person who could never make a mistake. Yet when he eventually did like any other living being, you couldn't truly accept it. So you broke up with him and in your selfishness again, you wanted him to remain friends with you and to visit you whenever he could. That's not very nice Flame Princess to expect anything from him afterwards. And he tried so hard to show you that you weren't evil, but that's to be expected I guess. Like they say, "you can't turn fire into water."

With that, I was left completely unable to say or do anything. So much was thrown at me at once that I was left in a complete daze. Before I knew it, she had already left and had taken Finn with her.

"It's not true," I said to myself. "I'm not evil and I'm not anything thing else she said," I cried. Yet everything she said to me did happen. What if she was right? What if a part of me did do those things for those horrible reasons?

"Finn," I said. "I really need to talk to you."

At that I ran out to find him and to hear if he too thought the same thing she did.

Marceline POV

I had seen some vicious cat fights in my day, but this was just murder. Flame Princess just got totally slaughtered right then and there. Not only did she have little to no control over the argument between her and this Fionna girl as her dad called her. The entire time, Fionna was the one who was in control of the conversation. She barely let Flame Princess say anything and instead just kept pummeling her with her past faults and failures.

But to make things even worse for Flame Princess was the way she kept getting shown that Finn had apparently found a new girl.

Multiple times during their argument, Fionna would keep showing displays of affection in front of all of us. The hugging was bad enough, but the kiss is what really sent Flame Princess over the edge. Didn't help that Finn remained silent the whole time and didn't shown any signs verbally or physically that he didn't like this. That must have driven Flame Princess even further over the edge.

Now she had left to most likely find Finn and see what he had to say about all of this.

"That was the most intense cat fight I have ever seen," I said to Bonnie standing right next to me.

"No kidding," she said while nodding her head in agreement. "That was just horrendous for Flame Princess. I can't even begin to imagine what she's going through thanks to this horrible development."

"Well she's definitely not happy, that's for one. We all know she came here expecting to have a happy reunion with Finn, but that sure wasn't the case."

"No it wasn't and this is definitely going to cause trouble. I mean just look at what it has caused already," she said pointing at the hole in the roof. "She blew a hole in the roof of someone else's palace."

"She's well known for her temper after all. I'm sure her jealousy is making things even worse, this will only get a lot uglier before things cool down."

"As much as I'd hate to interrupt this gossip," said Jake. "Maybe it would be better if we tried talking to Finn about all this."

"Later Jake," I said to him. "Right now I'm pretty sure Flame Princess is going to talk to him and we don't want to get in the way of that."

"Indeed," agreed Bonnie. "Right now I think it is best that we don't get involved in this little lovers quarrel and instead get setup."

"Well if you won't talk to him, I will," he said walking off.

"No you won't Jake," I said running up in front of him and transforming into the most scariest form I could think of.

At that he let out a high pitched scream that actually shattered a few windows, further damaging this place. Thankfully it all also got him to be sent into a fear induced coma.

"Well that takes care of that," I said satisfied.

"Could you have found a better way to stop Jake then by damaging this place further and my ear drums," complained Bonnie.

"Nehh," I said plain and simple.

That caused Bonnie to answer me with a dissatisfied frown.

"Let's just get to our guest rooms before we do anymore damage ok."

"Sure thing Bonnie," I said grabbing Jake and dragging him along to where the servants were showing us to our new rooms.

Finn POV

I knew that I had to stay out of that conversation. I would have made things far worse had I shown myself taking a certain side. It was a very brutal one that I found to be very gruesome and in some ways gut wrenching. A part of me still cared for Flame Princess and didn't wish for her to feel that kind of pain. To be so emotionally hurt and destroyed.

Yet there was that part of me from before that could care less what happened to her. And like it, there were parts of what said to Flame Princess that I found that I agreed with. Flame Princess is not my friend, not anymore. I moved on with my life and that meant cutting ties with painful memories and certain people. Yet it seems they couldn't move on like I did. Instead of moving on with their lives like I did, they spent these past years "looking for me."

"What a joke," I said out loud unintentionally.

"What's a joke," Fionna asked me.

Not thinking again, I answered her.

"That this had to happen. That they had to come back into my life," I cried and slamming my fists into the concrete wall that I made a hole in it. "Why couldn't they have just forgotten about me and let me move on with my life," I shouted out in pure rage.

"I don't really know the answer to that Finn," she answered. "But if I had to guess, it may be because they felt lost without you."

"Lost," I laughed. "What do you mean lost?"

"What I mean is what you told me. You said so yourself that "You were the protector of OOO."

"Yeah," I said agreeing with her but not getting the point. "What about it."

"Well how do you think they felt when their Hero who has constantly protected them left? I don't they felt safe."

"Oh they felt safe," I said showing that I clearly didn't agree with that. "They didn't need me anymore when I left. I had dealt with every major threat and there were new people popping up to take my place before I left. Threats like The Lich and people like Cinnamon Bun and Rattleballs. They shouldn't have felt anything when I left, by that time I was nothing more than a ghost to them. So why feel unsafe," I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because you were still better then these other would be protectors and when you left. They finally realized that, but of course it was too late by then."

"As they say Finn. "You never know how special someone is until they leave."

"If that's the case, then too bad. They can deal with their own freaken problems, I'm done with that. I have a new life here and a new group of people to protect. What happens in OOO is no longer my problem, because I listen to the great advice that your dad gave me Fionna."

"What advice is that Finn," she wondered.

"To not let their problems become my own. So no to what Flame Princess said. I'm not running away again. What I am doing is I'm not getting involved with them again. I don't want to get involved with any of them ever again. I don't need them and they don't need me."

"That sounds great," Fionna said happily while hugging and kissing me again.

Unbeknownst to me the entire time, Flame Princess had been listening to the whole thing. When it was over, she ran off crying.

Lucian POV

"Have you heard the news spreading around sir," said a bowing Jacob.

"Yes," I said quite pleased. "I have heard the news. So they've finally arrived have they?"

"Yes they have sir. The plan worked perfectly just as we had hoped. The signal was sent out and they followed it here thus exposing us to the outside world."

"Perfect, I knew you would succeed Jacob. All you have to do is have a little confidence in yourself and you will have a better chance at succeeding."

"Thank you sir," he said happily. "In other news. Already fear is spreading around the kingdom of how our location is no longer safe. People are acting just as you said they would."

"Indeed they are," I said once more looking over this vast yet stagnant kingdom. "People are demanding answers and solutions to what is happening. And we are the ones who will provide those answers. It is time to set humanity in a new direction Jacob."

"What would you have me do?"

"Gather our followers. We are to make a statement soon and we will need as much people as possible to help spread the word."

"By your command Sir," he said like some trained dog.

As I watched him leave, I began to think more on what to do with him in the future. He was far too obedient to become what I needed. He lacked the power and will to become what I desired.

"What to do?" I thought to myself. But then it hit me, the answer has been right in front of me this whole time.

"Finn," I said gleefully. "You are the solution to humanities dominance in the world. You always have been."

Solaris POV

"Love," I thought myself. "It just can never be simple can it? No, it is such a complicated thing that is truly the bringer of the greatest joys and the greatest sorrows. And right there, it was showing its ugly side in the form of an obvious love triangle."

"Man I hope this doesn't take over what really needs to be done. Like talking to these guests on how they got here."

"My lord," said a servant running towards me.

"Yes," I answered. "What is it?"

"It's Lucian my lord."

"Lucian," I said giving him my full attention. "What about him."

"He's revealed himself and is making a public statement on live T.V."

At that I instantly turned on the T.V to see just what that monster could be up to in revealing himself like this.

"Fellow humans," said Lucian to a gathered crowd of people out in one of the public squares.

"So it really is him," I said angrily as my fists clenched the bars of my chair to the point that the metal was beginning to bend.

"I am Lucian," continued that conniving snake. "Now some of you know me through what has been said about me. That I am a monster who seeks nothing more than power. That I have done horrible things in my lifetime and am thus someone not worth trusting. That I have tried in the past to expose our people to the outside world."

"Well my people," he said looking at the camera as if he was expecting me to be looking back at him through it. "You are right."

"I do seek power, but not for me. I seek power for our species, for mankind. I have even done some questionable things in the past, but that was also for our people. And yes, I have tried to expose our people to the outside world in the past. But that was because I knew we wouldn't be able to stay hidden forever and I was right," he said with a smug grin etched across his face.

"Take a look," he said turning on a nearby monitor and showing a video of what happened earlier today. "That's right my people, we have finally been discovered by those unhuman creatures. We are no longer hidden from them and are now exposed to them. So what is the solution my friends."

"Well if you are looking for that answer, then come find me and I will give you that answer."

With that he left to who knows where. I could send the guards to snatch him, but now was not the right time. Not when he had so many people thinking he had some solution to what has happened recently. As for his answer to his question. I knew what it was. Genocide.

He is installing fear into everyone, trying to make them think that we aren't safe. That we could be wiped out now that we are discovered. He is trying to drive everyone into a frenzy. He wants us to go to war, so that he can take control.

"I am not going to let that happen," I said. "I need to stop this and fast."

**Ok that's done. I can say this. As the episode breezy draws closer, I become more worried. I'm now scared to the point that I worry Lizard Princess will become the new GF. I say this because she has a new design and was shown in the previews with Finn I guess playing the trumpet for her. Doesn't help we have to wait till Thursday now. Why did they move it? Sorry about the rambling, I just need to vent. I have now decided to start answering each review at the end of each chapter. **

**Ooobserver: hoped you liked this drama bomb between FP and Fionna.**

**felipe666: Smell anything else, I would like to know.**

**Gold Testament: Indeed. Poor everyone.**

**Rick Bang: Thank you. Hoped you liked the tension is this chapter. **

**vuyanibace1: there's your answer. I try and stick to this size.**

**Roberto: Thanks like always.**

**Ventus Uzumaki: is this better. You tell me.**

**Fleightfire: It's a little too soon for a make-up. **

**Broken In7: Evil to you, but not to everyone.**

**silent reader: Thanks. **

**Fundindar: I'll try to be faster. Things need to happen and things need to be sorted out before FP and Finn get back together. It wouldn't be cool if they just played kiss and make up like nothing ever happened between them right? And you will get a demonstration of Finns powers, later though.**

**Well hoped you like this chapter and like always please review and lend me any ideas you have. **


	16. Chapter 16: Doing What's Right

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did then well, let's say things would be different**

Chapter 16: Doing What's Right

Solaris POV

I knew that my daughter and maybe even my wife were going to kill me for this, but I had no other choice. This needed to be done and I needed Finns help in order for it to work.

"Please let me have a quick death should they decide to kill," I said before walking into what could by my doom.

"Finn," I said busting in through the doors to my daughters room. "I need your help."

"Father," yelled my daughter. "What are you here," she said annoyed.

"I'm here for Finn," I said quickly.

"I thought you agreed to leave him alone for the day to get used to what just happened."

"I did," I said honestly. "But recent developments have forced me to break that promise Fionna. I'm sorry, but I need him to come and help me and his friends to."

"What do you need me to do," he said standing up and finally joining the conversation.

"I need you to gather your friends and to come with me. An enemy of mine named Lucian has just made what has happened here to look like a living hell and I cannot let things stay that way. So I need you and your friend's to help me make a public statement that they are not to be feared and that they are not hostile."

"Lucian," he said. "Why does that name sound so familiar," he wondered scratching his chin.

"You have probably heard about him from me a few times Finn," I answered for him. "I'm sure I have mentioned him a few times in the past."

"Yeah, that's most likely it," he said dismissing whatever it was he was trying to remember. "Anyways, I would be glad to help you, but getting my former _"friends,"_ to help," he said icily. Is another thing Solaris. Especially after everything that has just happened. You were there after all so you know what I'm talking about."

"Indeed I do Finn and I need you to please put whatever it is you have against them behind you for right now. I know you didn't expect to ever see them again and don't want to have anything to do with them, but it's too late for that now. They're here now and there's nothing to stop them from coming back here should we make them leave expect death. And I know you don't want that to happen to them right."

"No," he said showing a bit of care towards them. "I wouldn't want that to happen to them. I'll go talk to them and see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises."

"Finn," said Fionna. "Are you sure you want to do this, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

That caused him to give her a serious look that showed he knew what he was doing.

"I don't want to do this," he answered. "But I do this because I must."

"What do you mean," she asked confused, but I knew where he was going with this.

"What I mean is that even though I don't want to do this, I must do this for the good of our people. Like your father said Fionna, if nothing is done then people will demand something to be done and it could mean the death of Princess Bubblegum, Jake, Marceline, and… Flame Princess," that last one he said with more emotion. I may not care for them as much as I used to, but a do still care for them that I would never wish death upon them. So please understand that I have to do this, or else I'll never be able to live with myself should something bad happen to them because I decided to do nothing. Because I decided to put my own interests over other people's wellbeing again," he said sorrowfully.

"I understand Finn," she said clasping his hands. "But don't let this be the decision you make all the time. We all deserve to be a little selfish sometimes. It's what makes us human after all," she said smiling.

"Thank you," he said happy that she didn't argue.

"Alright Solaris," he said getting up. "Wish me luck."

"I will Finn because I know you'll need it."

After he was out the door, I finally released a huge breath of air.

"That turned out a lot better than I expected," I said while wiping my head of sweat.

"Father," said my daughter behind me.

"Yes Fionna."

"Are things really as bad as you are saying they are?"

"Yes," I answered grimly. "They are and if nothing is done to address what has been set in motion, then it could spell disaster. I'm sorry for not keeping my promise, but there are times where other people's needs are more important than one's own. Especially when you are one who rules over an entire nation of people or are a symbol of hope and courage to them as Finn is. You will come to understand that one day, hopefully not soon though," I said unsure of what the future now holds.

Finn POV

"Why did they have to return," I asked myself as I walked to where I was told they all were. "Why couldn't they have just forgotten about me and moved on with their lives as I did. And why did Flame Princess run up to me to me crying and then suddenly hug me."

So many questions, yet who knows if I'll ever get any answers? Standing at the door to their room, I slowly opened it to see if they were in a talk able mood.

"Finn," said Princess Bubblegum sitting on one of the nearby couches. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come here to ask for your help," I said honestly. "Solaris needs all of you to come with us to make a public statement that you all being here is not a sign of worry. So can you please help me?"

"Of course I'll help you Finn," she said getting up and walking over to me. "You have helped me countless times in the past, so it's only right that I help you in return. And I know Marceline will help to and Jake, he just needs to wake up from fainting after Marceline scared him half to death."

"That's good to hear," I said laughing at the fact that Jake was still a big wuss when it came to getting scared by Marceline. Yet I then noticed that there was one name she hadn't mentioned, Flame Princess's. "What about Flame Princess," I asked.

"Well I don't know what to say about her," she said rubbing the back of her head. "She came here crying after she went to look for you so that she could talk to you about the stuff Fionna said. She has since locked herself in her guest room and won't talk to anybody. What did you say to her Finn," she said somewhat accusingly.

"What," I said stunned at just finding out about this. "Nothing Princess Bubblegum. I haven't even seen her since we were all in the throne room."

"So you haven't talked to her is what you're saying."

"Yes, I didn't talk to her. So I don't know why she is in there crying."

"Hmm," she said wondering the same thing. "Well she hasn't been willing to talk to us, but she might still be willing to talk to you. It's the only way now to see what is going on Finn."

"I guess. Well here I go," I said standing at what I was told is Flame Princess's bedroom door.

"Flame Princess," I said as I knocked on the door.

"…" nothing. Is she really in there I wondered.

"It's me Flame Princess, Finn."

"Go away," is what I finally got.

"Well I can't do that," I answered back. "I need you to come out and talk to me about what is bothering you because I need you to help me with something very important."

"Leave me alone Finn," I got only with added anger this time. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Look Flame Princess," I shouted. "This isn't about me right now, this is about protecting my people and I need your help. So can you please unlock this door and talk to me about what is bothering you, so that we can move past it," I said putting everything I had into that sentence.

At that I heard a click telling me that the door was now unlocked.

"Thank You," I said as I opened the door only for me to be grabbed and then slammed against a wall. Right after I heard the click again telling me that the door was locked again and that I was now trapped in here with Flame Princess.

"What do you want Finn," she said angrily, as I failed to see that she was hiding her true emotions under that anger.

"I want your help Flame Princess," I said somewhat dazed from getting slammed against the wall like that.

"With what, saving your people. You don't need any of us, you don't need me, you said so yourself."

"What are you talking about," I said confused.

"I heard you Finn; I heard what you said to her. About how you don't want to get involved with any of us ever again. Of how you don't need us."

Thinking back, I remember that I did say that. I said it though in such a fit of pure rage, that I forgot about it right afterwards. "Why did I say that," I cursed myself.

"So you heard all that," I said getting back to her.

"Yes Finn, I did. I heard every last word, from beginning to end."

"I'm sorry you heard that Flame Princess. You weren't meant to hear that, but that doesn't change the fact that I need your help."

"Why should I help you," she said hiding the hurt she felt behind anger. "You don't need us remember, isn't that why you left in the first place. Because you found a new life to live, one that didn't involve us, that didn't involve me."

"You know that's not why Flame Princess. You know that is not why I left."

"Then tell me why you left to my face. I want to hear it told to me from you, face to face."

"You want answers," I said starting to get angry myself. "Fine then, you will get your answers. But you will not get them until you earn them. You came to this place unannounced Flame Princess and because of that you and everyone else have caused a storm here. So you need to help me and Solaris calm this storm, until then you don't get to hear why I left or anything for that matter. So do we have a deal Flame Princess? Can we act formal with each other; this is just business as you once told me. This isn't about anything else, so can you help me as I once helped you."

"Fine Finn," she said letting me go. "I'll help you, but you better keep your promise of answering me afterward."

"I will Flame Princess. You can count on it; I'm a man of my word."

Back to Solaris

"Ahh Finn, you're… back." I said the last part slowly. It wasn't difficult to see that he looked seriously pissed. He was so angry that he was giving off sparks of incredible power that was making the very atoms around him in shake in reaction to his power. Looking over, I saw that the female fire elemental was also giving off signs of serious anger issues. For her she was making things a lot hotter around her, amazingly nothing was burning. I wonder why that is. The rest of them weren't angry thankfully, but they too were just as worried as I was from the signs of concern written all over their faces.

"This is not good; I can't have them going out there like this. They have to be calm; less things get worse because of this. I have got to settle this and fast."

"I've got them just as you asked," said Finn in a firm tone. "What is next for us?"

"Well Finn, next order of business is to make an emergency announcement on this issue with you and your acquaintances," being careful not to use the word "friend" again. "We need to show the people of this kingdom that they are not to be feared and that whatever mad thing Lucian tells them is not the answer."

"Ok," Finn said wondering why Solaris seems to hate Lucian so much. "When do we start?"

"Like right now Finn. Everything is set up in the same public square where Lucian made his little speech. We are going to do it there, so have one of your acquaintances hold hands with you while the rest form a chain and you will teleport them there."

"Ok," he said showing that he didn't like that last part.

I then watched him head towards the yellow dog, intending for him to be the one to start the chain. Only for the Fire elemental girl called Flame Princess I think it was to run up and grab Finns hand. I saw that Finn wasn't pleased with it, but he didn't make a fuss thankfully. Unfortunately a certain someone else did.

"Father," said my daughter. "I'm coming to."

At that I let out a huge no.

"No you're not Fionna," I said firmly and authoritatively. "You're not coming."

"Why not," she asked. "What's wrong if I come?"

"Because it is too dangerous for you to come. This is out in the open during a time where Lucian is not afraid to show himself. Things will most likely get very dangerous and I am not going to let you put yourself in that kind of danger. And don't you argue with me on this, this is one of those rare times of where not even the fear of your mother's wrath will change my mind. Do you understand me?"

"Yes father," she said putting her head down. "I will stay here."

"You know I am not doing this because I don't think you can take care of yourself. I know you can, but this is not an ordinary person we are dealing with. This is Lucian, a very dangerous person who is not to be trifled with."

"Ok," she said not arguing with me. "Just promise me you and Finn will return safely."

"I promise," I said while knowing that this is another promise I may not be able to keep. "Let's go everyone."

At that we all teleported to where we would hopefully solve this issue.

Back to Finn

"Here we are," I thought to myself. "About to make a public statement saying that the people of this kingdom shouldn't fear our visitors from OOO."

"So what do I have to do Finn," asked Flame Princess standing right next to me and still holding my hand.

"I'll answer that after you let go of my hand," I said.

"Oh," she said letting go not realizing that she had still been holding my hand. She also had a slight blush hidden under her cheeks to. Oh how the days I would have been overjoyed at something like this. Now it was just messing with my head and making me feel confused about her behavior and how I should feel. Yet there was no time to think about that as Solaris began his speech.

"People of The United Kingdoms of Humanity," he began. "It is I Solaris, come to speak with all of you about what has happened recently. As you all know, we have been visited by outsiders never seen in our homeland before. And I know this is a cause of concern for many of you, but there is no reason to worry. In fact, they are standing here with me right now," he said pointing at them indicating for the cameras to look at where he was pointing.

"They are here with me to show you that we have nothing to fear from them and that they are not hostile. Would one of you please come up and speak to everyone."

Looking over, I saw that it was of course none other than Princess Bubblegum who would choose to be the first one to speak. Walking up to the microphone and looking at the cameras, she began to speak.

"It is pleasure to be able to introduce myself to you all," she said actually sounding thrilled to be doing this. "I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, ruler of The Candy Kingdom of OOO."

"What is OOO," asked someone standing in the crowd of people.

"OOO is a place far away from here that is inhabited by many different species and Kingdom each with their own rulers and monarchy."

"How dangerous are some of these species and Kingdoms," another asked.

"While some can be seen as evil or dangerous, none of us would ever do anything that would make us look worrisome to all of you."

"How can we know you're telling the truth," asked a third.

"Because I'm standing here willing to answer any question you ask me, all to show you that we are not dangerous to any of you."

At that the crowd lets out grunts and moans of satisfaction.

"I take it that answered your question," she said happily.

"Yes it did," said Solaris coming up as P-Bubs handed back the microphone. "Thank you for answering questions, it really helped to show a lot of people that things can be settled peacefully."

At that a sudden mocking clap was heard all of a sudden from the background.

"You always cease to disappoint me Solaris," said a man coming up who looked offley familiar to me. "Trying to down play the seriousness of this situation doesn't surprise me either."

"Lucian," Solaris said with such hatred in his voice that it kind of scared me. "And it doesn't surprise me that you would try and turn what has happened here into an opportunity for you to obtain power."

"But for who is the real question," he countered.

"You know it is for yourself, so stop pretending that it is for someone else."

"Oh Solaris, do you really think me so simple as that."

"Yes I do," he said not even giving it a second thought.

"Then I can say the same for you after all. Such as how you used that boy over there," he said pointing at me. "As a means to increase your own power by taking the most powerful human this world has ever known and making him your pawn. And he's still so naïve to the power he possesses and the things he can do."

"Hey," said Flame Princess getting up and walking over to Lucian. "You cannot talk about Finn like that. He is not naïve or anyone's pawn," she said venomously.

"Silence you inferior creature," he said with a wave of his hand that caused her to turn blue.

That got me to jump up instantly and run to her side. Picking her up, I felt that she was ice cold and looking like she was about to go out.

"What did you do to her," I demanded as I summoned my grass sword and pointed it at him.

"I simple deprived her of the most important part of what a fire needs to exist… Oxygen my boy. I doubt she'll last long in this state."

"Well you are going to reverse what you did," I said having the point of my blade at his throat. "Or else you will know what it means to earn me as an enemy."

"Mind if I test you on that threat," he said then summoning two blades and attacking me with them.

Instantly I jumped back and began to block every blow that came my way. I saw Solaris coming to my aid along with everyone else, only for other people that had been hidden inside the crowd to come to Lucian's aid as well. Seeing that, I knew that I was on my own.

"What's the matter boy," he said bringing my full attention back to him. "Why can't you perform any counter attack against me," he laughed. "Perhaps it has to do with the fact that you haven't fully unlocked all your hidden potential or that you are using such a pathetic weapon as that," he said looking at my grass sword and not at me.

"You'll see what this pathetic weapon can do," I shouted. At that I transform my grass sword into that huge muscular arm from before and took a swing at Lucian. He dodged it, but was unaware of the telekinetic blast that I had sent along with him. Failing to see it, he was thrown back into a nearby building. Quickly, I slammed a wave of telekinetic energy over the building. Bringing it down with him in it.

"That ought to teach you," I said huffing and feeling totally out of breath.

"Ahh is that all I get to see," I heard. Looking at where the collapsed building lay, I saw that the rubble was beginning to vibrate. A second later, it shot out all at me that I wasn't able to completely defend myself in time. Before I could recover, I had a fist land square across my face knocking me down to the ground. Looking up, I saw the point of a blade now at my throat.

"You are indeed strong child, but not strong enough to back your previous words against me."

"So what are you doing to do, kill me," I asked expecting that to be the answer.

"Why of course not."

That surprised me.

"Why not," I asked confused at such a response.

"Because child, you have a role to fulfill and killing you would only benefit those inhuman creatures."

"What do you mean?"

"You will understand one day Finn, you will see that they are not deserving of your protection."

"I don't understand what you are getting at," I said totally lost.

"You will one day, hopefully when you unlock your ultimate power. And to start with that, you will need to stop relying on the power of that magical sword."

At that he grabbed my arm that possessed my grass sword and started doing something to it.

"GAHHHH," I screamed out in pure agony as I felt like my arm was being twisted from the inside out. The pain was too much for me to handle, that all I could do to save myself from the pain was blackout. All the while my last thoughts were how I failed to save FPs life.

**This is it. One of the most intense chapters ever with the best battle scene. What happened to Finn at the end and Flame Princess? You tell me and give me any ideas you can viewers. Please review and tell me what you thought of this. **

**Ventus Uzumaki: It sure is thickening. And good to hear.**

**Fundindar: There's a bit of a display at Finns powers. Not all of them, there will be more. **

**Guest: I understand, but it will all work out, I hope. And thanks.**

**Rick Bang: Glad you liked the joke and the feels. How did you like this fight?**

**vuyanibace1: Thanks. And I won't make Finn an asshole. Glad you like the length.**

**Fleightfire: Yes it is. Here is that more you couldn't wait for.**

**Fiery Crusader: We don't always make the right decisions. It's what makes us human after all. And there are a lot more possibilities, ones that aren't so tragic or extreme. Thanks for the compliments and for reading.**

**Roberto: Thank you. Glad you see what I'm seeing. I would hate if that happened.**

**felipe666: Wow. That's some dark thinking right there. I like it. Tell me more.**

**Ooobserver: You're that stunned ehh. That makes me proud considering you are one of the greatest writers on fanfiction. Thank you for reviewing every chapter and being a loyal fan of my work. I feel honored to be worthy of your fanship. **

**murphdog789: Thanks for the no pressure and thanks for the compliments. Hope you like this chapter and will review. **

**Well hoped you like this chapter and please review. **


	17. Chap17 Anger, Sorrow, and Disappointment

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, you all know the rest**

Chapter 17: Anger, Sorrow, and Disappointment

Finn POV

Darkness. Darkness is what surrounded me. But I could tell that I was not alone. I could hear voices. Frustratingly enough I could not make them out, but I could understand them thankfully.

"Will he be alright," asked one of them.

"Yes," said another. "He will be alright. Whatever Lucian did I him, didn't cause any serious or real permanent damage to him. The only thing it seemed to do was cause the loss of what Finn called the grass sword."

"Thank Glob," said a third.

"To bad about the grass sword though. We all know my bro really like that sword."

"That last one has to be Jake," I thought to myself humorlessly. "Good old Jake."

That was the last thing I thought and heard before the darkness swallowed me up.

"You let me die," it cried from every single direction.

"No I didn't," I cried out in defense. "I tried to save you, but I wasn't strong enough."

"Liar," it spat back. "You wouldn't me gone. You let me die."

"You know I would never let or wish for something like that."

"Lies lies lies," it repeated. "Why didn't you save me Finn."

"Because I wasn't strong enough. Lucian was too powerful for me."

"You have just exposed yourself. You heard Lucian Finn. He even admitted to it himself, that you are more powerful then him. That you are the most powerful human in the world. So why didn't you look inside yourself and find that power. Why didn't you use that power to save me?"

At that I had no response. She was right; I could have saved her had I tried hard enough. But I didn't, instead I let this happen. This was all my fault.

"I'm sorry," I cried out in an attempt for forgiveness. "I'm sorry Flame Princess. Please forgive me for what I've done to you."

I didn't know how long I stayed like that. But it felt like forever before the darkness began to clear. Waking up, the first thing I saw were two figures standing right over me. It was Fionna and... Flame Princess.

"Flame Princess," I said. Without thinking I jumped up and hugged her to see if this was real. As I felt her in my arms, I could tell that this was indeed real.

"You're alive," I said as tears began to fall down my face.

She was letting out small grunts of pain as my tears made contact with her, but she was didn't let me go when I instinctively tried to pull away.

"I thought you were dead. I was so worried when I blackout not knowing if you were still alive or not"

"Doesn't feel nice does it Finn," she said but not in an attempt to hurt me. "Not knowing if someone is alright."

I knew what she was implying right there. She was talking about me and how she didn't know if I was alright when I decided to leave OOO.

"No it doesn't. I guess this is me getting my just desserts," I said happy that she was alright.

It was then that I finally noticed what I was doing and what a mistake I had just made. Looking down, I saw that I had my arms around Flame Princess in a tight hug. And I was doing this in front of Fionna of all people.

At that I released my hold on Flame Princess, even though she was hugging me back and a part of me didn't want to let go of Flame Princess. Looking at Fionna, what I saw made me want to go hide under a rock.

She was obviously visibly hurt and looked ready to cry. Before she could though, she excused herself.

"I guess I should give you two sometime alone," she said right before she took off.

"Wait," I said getting out of the hospital bed, only to be met with a searing stab of pain. That caused me to fumble and eventually fall face first to the floor. There was no way I was going to catch her like this.

Before I knew it, two cool hands came to me and helped me up.

"Are you alright Flame Princess," I heard the voice of Flame Princess ask."

"Yeah I'm fine, but that's not what's important right now."

"It is what's important Finn, you need rest in order to get better."

"I can do that later," I said walking towards the door. "Right now this is what is more important; to me this is what is important."

"Why is this so important to you," she questioned grabbing my wrist, thus preventing me from leaving. "Why are you putting yourself through this kind of pain for her? Is she your girlfriend," she asked accusingly."

That got me really angry. What business was it of hers to know what my love life is?

"Why should I tell you," I said in an angry tone while breaking my wrist free from her grasp. "I never asked you what your love life is with Cinnamon Bun, so what gives you the right to ask me what mine is. We…"

What I was about to say was for more painful for me then it had to be for her. It was something I would always regret and wished never happened. Dam her for coming back into my life.

"…broke up. Don't you remember Flame Princess? Don't you remember how I hurt you and how afterward you decline to rekindle our relationship," I said my tone rising with each new word. "Don't you remember how I continued to be a selfish and rotten person towards you afterwards. Like how you came to me for help and all I cared about was trying to impress you. Remember all the things I did to you and still continue to do to you. So that you will see that I am not worthy of you and that you should not concern yourself with me or my problems. Go back to OOO Flame Princess. You have a people to rule over, while all I can do is what I have always done."

"And what is that Finn," she said barely being able to hide and contain all the hurt and sorrow she was now feeling.

"Survive. That is what I have always done. I have just been surviving at this point, ever since I lost what is most important to me. Ever since that day, I have thought about the peace of death. Hoping that something would end my miserable existence, would end this pain inside me. And I thought I found that cure when I came here and started a new life. But then you had to come back into my life and reopen that old and festering wound. You had to remind me that nothing could ever be as beautiful as what I once had," I said letting out a flood of deeply buried emotions that now refused to remain buried any longer.

"Finn," she said trying to put her hand on me and comfort me, but I slapped it away.

"Dammit Flame Princess," I said reaching a new lever of rage at the fact that she still wasn't getting it. "Didn't I tell you, that I'm not worthy of your compassion and pity. So just leave me and go back to the person who is worthy of such things from you. Go back to the people who love and adore you, go back to your Knight and Champion Cinnamon Bun. Leave me."

At that it was my turn to get slapped, only for me it was right across the face. That got me to almost destroy this entire room, until I looked and saw Flame Princess's crying face.

"You stupid idiot," she said as she continued to hit me. "You stupid stupid idiot. Just go," she then said. "Just get out of here and do what you want. It's none of my business."

Not wanting to make things worse and not trusting myself to say the right thing. I just left without saying a word or even looking back.

Flame Princess

"Such an idiot," I cried. "Such a stupid idiot."

Fionna POV

"Why," I asked crying on my bed while expecting some kind of answer to pop out of nowhere. "Why did he do that? Why did she have to find this place and ruin everything?"

Yet somewhere inside me there was this little voice that was telling me what I wanted was never meant to be. That Finn wasn't the one I was meant to be with and that it was someone else. Whoever that was supposed to be. But I refused to listen to that little voice inside of me, because it had to be Finn. There couldn't be anyone else; no one has ever treated me before like the way he treated me. No one has ever treated me like just another person before I met him. So who else could there be.

"Fionna," I heard a familiar voice say right behind me. Turning around, I was hoping that the voice belonged to Finn. But it turned out to be none other than my mothers.

"What was she doing here," I thought not needing this. "Please don't tell me she's here to lecture me or try to comfort me. I don't need that from her right now. I need Finn."

"Fionna," she said again. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, wanting her to leave me alone.

"Oh please," she said. "I would have to be a complete idiot to believe that. I find you here on your bed crying and you expect me to believe that nothing is bothering you."

"_Yes_," I said straining the word. "I do expect you to believe that nothing is bothering me."

"Well that's not going to happen little missy. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you."

"Well what if I refuse to say anything, what are you going to do then mother."

"There's nothing really I could do then, but you will then have to deal with me being by your side until you talk to me."

"You wouldn't do that. You have a kingdom do run and people to watch over."

"And I have only one daughter who I love dearly. Who do you think is more important to me? This Kingdom or You Fionna."

At that I knew I was beat. I knew that she was now telling herself that the kingdom could wait, that I was more important than making sure the kingdom was doing all right. I tried testing her on what she was saying for a little while, but she never even budged or showed even a single sign that she was getting impatient with me. She didn't even leave when one of her attendants said she was needed. All she said was that whatever it was, it could wait. Giving up, I knew there was only way one to get her to leave me alone with my thoughts.

"Alright," I let out all of a sudden. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know if only it will get you to leave me alone afterwards. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course I can."

"Great," I groaned as I let my eyes roll. "So what do what to know mom."

"You know what I want to know. I've said it before."

"You want to know what is bothering me."

"Yup," she said smiling.

"Ok," I said letting out a sigh. "Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning of course and don't try to leave anything our or stuff like that, because I will know."

"I don't doubt you will."

At that I began to tell her everything just as I had always done. From how this all started to how it ended with me running out after I saw Finn hugging that Flame girl. After it was done, there was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room. It made time goes by so much slower and who knows how long it stayed like that.

"So that's everything," my mom said finally breaking the silence.

"Yes," I answered. "That's everything."

"Well I don't really know what I can say about all this. What I can say is that I'm sorry that all this happened."

"That's it," I said stunned at such a response. Stunned at the fact that she didn't have the answers like she always did. "Is that really the only answer you have to give?"

"Yes it is. This is something that I feel I can't help you make a decision about Fionna. This is something that you must figure out for yourself, I'm sorry."

"Then what was the point of telling you about all this," I yelled. "Why did you come in here demanding to know what was bothering me if you weren't going to give me any solution to this?"

"Because I didn't know that it was something like this. But now that I do know, I know that I can't help you determine what the best decision to be made is. This is not my decision to be made, it's yours Fionna. Only you can answer what you want to do with your life, I can only offer advice."

"And what advice are you going to give me."

"To do what your heart tells you to do. That is all I can give you."

"Goodbye mother," I said feeling like this was nothing but a waste of time for me.

"Goodbye my beloved daughter," she said before she left to get back to her royal duties.

With that I closed the door to my room and went back to screaming in my pillow. It was only I few minutes later that I heard a knocking on my door. I went and answered it expecting it to be my mother back to waste more of my time, only for it to turn out to be Finn.

"Finn," I answered happily at first, until I remembered why I was here in the first place. "What do you want," I now answered angrily.

"I want to apologize for what I did Fionna."

"About what Finn," said knowing what he was going to say, but me wanting to hear him say it.

"About hurting you like that, I'm sorry about what I did."

"No you're not Finn," I shouted. You're not sorry."

"But I am Fionna, I am sorry. I didn't mean for things to turn out this way."

"Liar," I screamed. "Do you really expect me to believe that," I said now sounding like my mother. "Do you thing me some sort of idiot."

"Of course not," he said defensively.

"Well you must if you expect me to believe what you just said."

"And why don't you," he asked.

"Because I saw you Finn. I saw how happy you were hugging her like that. I saw how relieved you looked back there and how you went straight for while you completely ignored me."

"That was…"

"I don't want to hear anymore Finn," I said not letting him say another word. I just want some time alone."

At that I slammed the door in Finns face even as I saw his face turn completely horrified at what I just said to him.

Lucian POV

Once again I stood at my private balcony that overlooked this grim lock of a prison. Thinking about my recent encounter with my old respected college Solaris and the future hope for humanity.

Finn. Now there was a human who embodied everything I needed. There was a human who possessed greater power then has ever been seen in human history. Such power that if he learned to master it, he could destroy this entire world if he so desired. But he would never do that, he was not some power mad greed filled fool like some people. He will use that power wisely and will use it to lead humanity down a new road of greatness. All that needs to happen is he needs to stop relying on magical items, other people, etc to achieve things in life. He needs to learn to be more confident in his own power rather than relying on the aid of others to achieve things.

Sadly my pleasant thoughts were interrupted by Jacob walking in unannounced.

"Sir," he said in a tone that showed arrogance rather than confidence. "I need to speak with you."

"What about Jacob," I asked knowing what was on his mind.

"It's about our recent battle with Solaris and the others. I want to know why you spared their lives."

"For multiple reasons Jacob. Many that you I don't see the need of telling you. If you really want to know, then figure them out for yourself. I'm not here to hold your hand and baby you."

At that he summoned his sword and put it right at the tip of my chest, right where my heart lay.

"Answer me," he growled. "Why did you not kill them?"

"Oh Jacob," I sighed. "You have failed me in more ways than you can possibly imagine. In ways that I do not accept and you know what I said should you ever fail me like that."

"I remember," he said as his hand holding the blade against me started to shake. "But I don't fear you anymore; you taught me what it means to have confidence in myself. Besides, who is the one with the power right now?"

"Indeed I taught you self-confidence," I said ignoring his last sentence. "But I never taught you this arrogance that you are displaying right now. This arrogance that has cost you your life. But because I pity you, I will let you die knowing the answers to your questions."

"Once you are through answering me, it will be to who dies sir," he said arrogantly.

Again ignoring his stupid and prideful words. I answered what he had just given up his life to know.

"I spared them because Finn is our future Jacob. Finn is the only one who has the power and will to lead humanity down a new path to greatness. Had I killed him or his pets that he so strongly cares about. Then he would be unable to fulfill his purpose. That's why I didn't let anyone die back there Jacob. It's too soon for that. Finn needs to learn first that those inhuman creatures are nothing to him and that anyone else is not needed for him to achieve his goals. Once that happens, then I still won't kill them. And why is that you are obviously wondering. That is because he will be the one to do it instead. When he learns that they are a weakness to him, he will be the one to end them. So does that answer your question Jacob?"

After finally wrapping his pathetic unimaginative head around what I said. He answered me with a face worthy of being called a snarling and angry dog.

"You would jeopardize our groups rise to power on the belief that someone else is more worthy of it. That this boy deserves everything we have worked for. That he is better than you or me. You will no longer be allowed to say or spread such foolishness."

At that he thrust his sword forward into my heart, but I was no longer there.

"Wha," was the last thing I let him say before I appeared behind him and lifted him off the ground by his pathetic little neck. I then went and held him over the edge of the balcony. There I saw him revert back into being the coward he always was at the core. But before I ended his miserable existence, I decided to say a few more parting words.

"This is isn't about me, Solaris, Finn, or even you Jacob. This isn't even truly about any one individual obtaining ultimate power. This is about our species and those inhuman ones. This is about our kind's dominance in the world. And fools like you who think this is just some meaningless bid for power and greed have no real use for me or mankind."

"For-forgive," he managed to squeak out. At that I began to tighten my hands even tighter around his throat.

"I told you Jacob, I offer no forgiveness when you fail me like this. I had such high hopes for you, but you failed those hopes and even more so you failed your people. You became nothing more than another greed and power mad filled individual who if he ever somehow lorded over humanity. Then he would degrade our people into primal beasts with no dignity or intelligence. You are not fit to take over everything that I have worked for as I hoped you could. No more Jacob that honor now goes to Finn."

At that he tried to say something, but he only manages to let our muffles cried of pain, anger, and most of all fear.

"Goodbye Jacob," I said as I heard the sound of popping and cracking bones. I kept tightening my hands on his throat until his eyes rolled back, his hands fell, and his body went limb and lifeless. Once I knew it was over, I let his lifeless body fall to the ground.

Cleaning myself of his blood, I once again gave my full attention to the future.

"Finn," I called out. "Do not disappoint me as Jacob did. Fulfill the role that he failed to play and bring a new age of prosperity to our people."

**Sorry about this late update readers. Life is keeping me busy again and hasn't given me much time to write anything these days. Luckily I got a bit of free time this weekend and am able to give you this right now. So I hoped you enjoyed it and will please tell me what you think. **

**Ventus Uzumaki: I don't think the conclusion is near just yet. Glad you liked it.**

**Fleightfire: They sure are.**

**Gold Testament: He's not your typical bad guy. There's more to him than one would think.**

**Roberto: Well here you go. Hope the wait wasn't too long.**

**Fiery Crusader: Oh no he still has his arm. And those are good references to this. But I don't know if I plan to have things happen exactly like that, but you never know. Glad you like the chapter and thanks for reviewing.**

**Rick Bang: He still has his arm. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked that insane chapter. **

**Fundindar: You will see the rest. Glad you liked the battle. I'll try to make longer ones in the future. Still new to certain things in writing and am learning more with each chapter.**

**Ooobserver: Now you're just down playing your own skills and that sure was a mouthful. Hope you liked this continuation. **

**felipe666: Glad you liked the direction I'm taking. Thanks for the review and for being a loyal fan. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Trystrike: Woah. I don't know what to say to that. Tell me what you thought this time.**

**Voidspawn: Glad you liked it. And there are sparks forming in him alright.**

**vuyanibace1: Calm. I guess I did tone things down that chapter. Are they back up in this one.**

**Like always please review and tell me what you thought. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
